Broken Hearts
by MileyPiperHopeHalliwell
Summary: Wyatt is more than a brother to Chris... why? what the reason behind it read and find out READ&REVIEW   by the way i am not writing anymore fics until i receive more reviews on my stories.please review if you read review each chapter as you go along thnks
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1= Best Man**

Everyone was making the preparations for the wedding. That right today it was Wyatt and Clara wedding day. Everybody was helping setting up for the wedding everybody but Chris. Wyatt little brother sat in Golden Gate Park he loved it there but had no idea why all he knew was that it was a special place for him to think about things he couldn't talk to anybody about, his parents, his aunts even Wyatt. Wyatt, how could he even think about that trader? Wyatt his brother his love of his life was getting married to that so cold bitch Clara. That rights Chris thought Wyatt as more than a brother he loved him really loved him and that same man was going of and marrying someone else. Chris sobbed as silent tears rolled down his checks, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces but then Chris forcefully wiped away the tears as he heard his mother call out his name.

Christopher Perry Halliwell get your ass down here young man or your grounded till your 50, Piper yelled towards the ceiling.

Chris orbed into the manor in front off his very pissed of mother, yes mom Chris said with a forced reassuring smile. He didn't want his mother to find out that he wasn't happy with what was happening between Wyatt and Clara.

Where have you been young man, do you know there so much to do, Piper yelled furiously at her younger son. Phoebe and Paige just stood in place behind her sister they thought it be best of place that they did not speak.

Chris who wasn't in the mood to talk to his mother said, 1 I was out for some fresh air and 2 why do you need my help, don't you have enough people helping you already, GET A LIFE Chris replied before orbing out.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked stunned at the place where their nephew and son once stood. They were stunned Chris has never; never no matter what the circumstance has he talked to Piper like that let alone them. Then what happened to him today?

He possessed, Piper turned around hurt and said in conclusion not believing that was her son.

No sweetie, Chris is not possessed he's hurt I felt it, Phoebe said emotionally as Piper and Paige looked at Phoebe concerned and then Piper asked, hurt, why, why would he be hurt that he had to talk to me with that attitude, did I do something, piper said questioning her self rather then asking Phoebe and Paige.

No sweetie, it wasn't you but he's forming a block, Phoebe said

Maybe, maybe we should cancel the wedding until we find out what that block is.

No, Paige said and continuing she said the wedding must go on.

Your right, Piper said as Phoebe rubbed her back as so did her youngest sister Paige.

Chris orbed upstairs and saw his tucks on the bed that his mom had put out for him. How am I going to manage this to see Wyatt and Clara officially as one not to mention he was Wyatt best man could he stand there and hand over his Wyatt to Clara no he couldn't do that Wyatt, Wyatt was his and his only. Chris thought if Wyatt and Clara did get married then he will absolutely not be Wyatt best man.

Meanwhile Piper was downstairs talking to Wyatt about Chris and that his aunt Phoebe said that Chris was hurt and about the way he talked to her. Piper had asked Wyatt to find out what wrong and get Chris to open up to him. Wyatt walked upstairs thinking along the way what could have upset his brother that he had to use that attitude with their mother. Wyatt breathed something telling him that this wasn't going to be easy for him.

Chris sat their thinking he didn't bother to turn his head towards Wyatt because he knew it was him as he sensed it.

Hey, Wyatt said as Chris just sat there thinking pretending to think he didn't here Wyatt say anything.

Chris, Chris, hey little bro, Wyatt said and by this point Wyatt had gotten angry.

CHRIS, Wyatt yelled kicking his little brother.

Fuck, Wyatt that fucking hurts, what do you want, and ain't you supposed to knock before you come in, Chris said yelling at his brother. You need to breath you need to breath Chris just calm down he said to himself.

I'm here to find out why my little brother so upset and for your information I did knock, Wyatt replied.

Chris just ignored him and turned his face away from his brother crossing his arms over his chest.

So you going to tell me what bothering you, Wyatt asked putting a reassuring hand on Chris shoulder and Chris shrugged Wyatt hand away.

Wyatt breathed his brother was only being difficult and stubborn.

Well, I'm waiting, Wyatt said. Chris stood their hoping that Wyatt would go away but no such luck. Chris stood their and thought, thought should he tell Wyatt no he couldn't do that he was getting married to Clara in two days time. Then what should I tell him Chris thought, Chris thought hard before he breathed heavily and turned to Wyatt.

Look, I'm not upset, Chris said and Wyatt gave him and eyebrows. No seriously I'm not upset there was just something I was meaning to tell you I just don't know how to say it, Chris said

Come on Chris what ever it is it can't be that bad, Wyatt reassured his brother.

Okay, here goes, I don't want to be your best man, Chris said and looked at Wyatt who just stood in place a silent tear rolled down his cheek, Chris, Chris did not want to be his best man he stood there as he felt Chris final words I'm just not up to it, with that Chris just orbed out. Wyatt just stood their as he feel towards the ground why, why would Chris do that as Wyatt was concerned he thought Chris was honoured to be his best man.

Wyatt forcefully wipped away his tears and walked downstairs where his mother was pacing the room waiting for Wyatt.

Oh, Wyatt sweetie what did he say, Piper asked lovingly. Wyatt just shrugged his shoulders at this and walked of but stopped by his mother.

Sweetie, Piper said again lovingly. Then Wyatt wrapped his arms around his mother neck and sobbed.

Baby, what wrong, Piper said as she rubbed away her sons tears. Wyatt breathed heavily but had found the speech to tell his mother.

It's Chris, He's said h he d doesn't wa want to b be my b best m man, Wyatt answered in sobs and Piper just starred and muttered a small What not believing her peanut will say something like that.

Yeah, Wyatt chocked out between sobs, h he s said t that he wasn't up t to it? Wyatt said breaking into sobs.

It okay sweetie everything going to be okay, baby, he'll come around you'll see, Piper reassured Wyatt.

Do you think so mom? Wyatt asked with his red eyes.

I'm sure of it, Piper said reassuringly.

Midnight

Piper was pacing the conservatory as everybody else had gone to bed including Wyatt and Clara. Piper looked back at the clock it was just two minutes over midnight and there was still no sign of Chris. She had even tried calling for him with no luck. Piper was pissed first of all Chris was showing attitude; secondly he just tells Wyatt he doesn't want to be his best man and now this. Chris opened the door to Halliwell manor slowly just hoping that his mother was still not yet awake; slowly tip toeing up the stairs.

Stop right there young man, Christopher Perry Halliwell were have you been young man, Piper asked and Chris just rolled his eyes.

Don't you roll you eyes at me young man, what time do you call this, Piper asked.

12 umm something, Chris said sarcastically. This isn't funny young man, bed now, Piper said annoyed with her son craziness.

Me and you are going to have a long chat in the morning and you are going to apologise to Wyatt tomorrow morning understood and I don't think I need to tell you why? Piper said

Chris looked down knowing what his mother was talking about but said nothing.

I said understood, Piper said she was loosing her patients.

Yes mom, Chris said not looking into his mothers eyes.

Yes mom what, Piper said placing her two hands on her hips.

Yes mom, I understand, Chris replied not looking into his mothers eyes.

Good, bed now, you and me are going to have a long talk tomorrow, and young man you are most defiantly going to be Wyatt best man Piper said and Chris didn't dare to say anything not even a goodnight and this hurt Piper maybe, maybe she had said to much she had, she had to understand her son was hurt. But why, why was he hurt? I can't be because he didn't want to be Wyatt best man that was just stupid why would he be hurt if he didn't.

Chris went to his room and got under the covers not bothering to get changed. He sobbed silent tears; he sobbed and sobbed himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Love Hurts**

Morning

Piper put breakfast on the table she didn't dare look at Chris neither did Wyatt. She placed a plate in front of Chris and turned around to face her sisters talking about their lives with their husbands since they don't live in the manor anymore. Wyatt was to busy smooching with Clara with that Chris pushed his plate aside and got up. Where are you going young man and besides don't you have something to say to your brother, Piper said.

What is it that I have to say, Chris asked forgetting that he promised to apologise to his mother.

Apologise Now, young man, Piper said to Chris and Wyatt knew instantly what his mother was referring to. Now Wyatt regretted telling his mother, yeah he was upset and hurt but he didn't like it when his brother got in trouble.

Chris signed he faced Wyatt and said, " I'm sorry I said what I said but I only said the truth, I'm not going to be your best man Wyatt and nor am I going to change my mind, so just drop it. After those words left his mouth and before his mother could say anything he ran out the house and slamming the door behind him. The rest of the family just stared where Chris last stood wow they where shocked that Chris didn't want to be his best man but they thought he would be honoured to be Wyatt best man. The family comfort was enough for Wyatt to keep himself together if Chris didn't want to be his best man then he didn't have too.

Christopher Perry Halliwell, get your ass back here young man, Piper yelled shattering the glasses.

Piper don't you think you're being a little hard on him, Coop said

Coop right I mean don't forget he's hurt, Phoebe said, at this comment Coop had started to whistle to help himself face into the background but instead got the sisters attention.

Okay spill or otherwise hope you can reform back like whitelighters, Piper said warningly.

Coop took a deep breath and told them the story about the other cupid's mistakes and how he just recently found out about it.

Okay it all started when… the cupids destined Clara and Wyatt together…. Wait, wait a minute what this got anything to do with us, Wyatt asked curiously finally finding his voice.

If you let me finish I'll tell you, Coop said at this Wyatt nodded and Coop continued they shot a cupid arrow into Wyatt to get him to fall in love with Clara but when they shot it into Clara, Clara ducked and it kind of hit Chris….Coop stated

Wait, wait are you trying to say that Chris is in love with Wyatt, Paige asked confused and everybody except Coop stared at her though she was mad.

Precisely, Coop said now it was everybody else's turn to be shocked.

WHAT, Piper shrieked Chris, Chris is in love with his brother, Piper shouted out.

Piper if you let me finish, Coop said and Piper breathed and calmed down so Coop continued to talk. Piper listen this isn't Chris fault that arrow, that arrow wasn't even meant for him it was meant for Clara, when the cupid's missed they shot another arrow into Clara not knowing where the other one went until now, until they sensed it presence, Coop finished.

So why don't they get that arrow out of him, what taking so long, Phoebe asked

Leo had orbed in on this and said, they can't do that, Leo said

Do what, Henry asked confused staring at his brother in law.

Keep up; Paige said patting her husbands back who just shrugged his shoulders.

You were saying, Piper reassured her husband.

Oh right, the other elders said they can't get the arrow out of Chris because an arrow through the heart cannot be reversed, Leo finished of with a tear leaking out his eyes.

Wait you mean their no way to undo it, Piper asked

No, Leo said rubbing Piper shoulder.

Well there got to be something, how about a cure, Paige said and asked

No, Leo right as soon as the arrow touches you with a person name on it there the one you will fall in love with and they is no way to reverse that, it's like a poison, Coop said.

Everybody sat in silence they didn't know what to do Piper especially her son was suffering. She thought how hard it must be for him to see his brother with Clara no wonder Chris didn't want to be Wyatt best man. They sat in silence when they heard Wyatt get up and run out the front door.

Wyatt sweetie, Piper yelled

Piper he needs time to himself, Leo said this is a lot for him to handle.

Chris was in Golden Gate Park and he didn't know what to do anymore. He was hurt no he was in pain and his family members weren't helping to ease that pain. Chris did not want to cause himself more pain so he thought he better get on home otherwise his mom will lecture him again. Chris opened the front door and closed it gently. Then he walked up the stairs. He stopped when he heard his mother's voice.

Chris sweetie, I would like to talk to you, Piper shouted from the conservatory. Chris who didn't want to waste anymore energy breathed heavily and walked into the conservatory.

You called mom, Chris said not looking into his mother's eyes.

Sit sweetie, Piper said Chris breathes in and sat down avoiding his mothers gaze.

Hey, you're not in trouble, Piper said seeing her son was nervous.

I'm not, Chris asked surprised this time looking at him mother.

No, you're not; Piper said breathing Chris didn't speak. You're uncle Coop filled us in you know, Piper said putting her hand through Chris hair.

Chris heart raised as he panicked did she know no she couldn't Chris thought to himself not showing any signs of panic and avoiding his mother's gaze he said, about what.

About your feelings for Wyatt and I know, I know it not your fault but baby you need to let go and I know that not easy. I know how hard it is to lose someone you love, but you need to let go and move on, Piper said but she was hoping for a response but didn't get one so she decided to try something else.

Baby, Clara make Wyatt feel happy don't you want your brother to be happy, Piper asked in hopes that it will work and she was right.

I guess, Chris muttered in a low voice still avoiding his mothers gaze.

Piper believed that she needed to cheer Chris up seeing him like this killed her from the inside. This had a major affect on her son he didn't eat, he stayed out late and he didn't talk to anybody. And you know what else will make Wyatt, hoping for a response but not receiving any she continued. What will make Wyatt happy is that if his little brother will be his best man at his wedding. She was hoping Chris to respond, well he did respond but not in the way she wanted him to. That right he orbed out.

Paige, Phoebe, Coop and Henry walked into the conservatory.

How'd it go, Henry asked.

I'm going to go with not so well, Paige said sarcastically as everyone stared at her and Phoebe said Paige

Sorry, Paige said but continued but don't worry sweetie he'll come around. You know he'll do anything for his brother's happiness.

No Paige it won't be, you never saw, he didn't say a word Paige and I saw it, I saw it from the corner of his eye, so much pain Piper said and Phoebe muttered and betrayal under her breath but loud enough to be heard.

Betrayal, what do you mean betrayal, Piper asked with unleashed tears.

Phoebe signed, I'm sorry sweetie, but he feels betrayed but not just by Wyatt by all of us. He feels that we could have stopped Wyatt and Clara from getting together or engaged for that matter, Phoebe said emotionally.

But Phoebe I can't do that, I want Chris to be happy but I can't have it at the expense of hurting my other child, Piper said with unleashed tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Sacrifice**

Chris was in Golden Gate Park thinking on what his mother said he didn't want to believe what his mother said but she was right he had too, he had too sacrifice Wyatt no matter how much it hurt him. Chris really thought on it if he love Wyatt really loved him he will be happy for him and support him, but he…..No he had to fix it, but his heart was shattering he didn't want to lose Wyatt but the truth was always there Wyatt was never his he was Clara's with that Chris orbed out to find his brother Wyatt.

Hey bro, Chris said why you sitting up here for, 1 I thought you were afraid of heights and 2 do you have death wish Chris said forcing a smile at his brother.

Hey what you thinking about, Chris asked his brother.

Nothing, Wyatt said shrugging his shoulders, Wyatt felt sitting next to his brother was different now he blushed at the thought the fact that his brother loved him more than a brother.

What wrong, Chris said laughing, ohhh, Clara Chris said hiding the disgust in her name. Nervous, Chris asked Wyatt

Nervous, now Wyatt was confused why would I be nervous, Wyatt said

Earth to Wyatt your getting married tomorrow, Chris said nudging his brother.

That tomorrow, and I still ain't got my best man, Wyatt said about to orb out but before he could Chris said "I thought I was your best man." Chris asked but still remembering what he said to Wyatt.

But you said, and ummm, never mind, Wyatt said scratching his head.

Chris laughed at this, will you take the look at your face, boy would the family love to see that' Chris said continuing and shouldn't you be asleep you wouldn't want to sleep through your wedding now would you' Chris said

Your right, good night bro, you coming, Wyatt said to his brother.

Yeah I'm coming, Chris said and both himself and his brother orbed to the manor.

The sisters were sitting having a quick coffee before bed tomorrow was a big day but they weren't sure whether they should go on with the wedding with the whole Chris situation. They were snapped out there thoughts when Wyatt and Chris orbed into the manor together and Clara ran into Wyatt arms and Chris forced at smile at this gesture. This made the sisters smile realization hitting them of what Chris had gone and done. Wyatt and Clara walked out of off kitchen except for Chris stepped in front of them and when Wyatt and Clara tried to go he wouldn't let them. This made Wyatt, Clara and the family panic what was Chris doing they didn't understand until Chris spoke.

No, you are not going, Chris said.

What you your self said I had a long day tomorrow, Wyatt complained

I know I said that, but you cannot see Clara until after the wedding, pushing his soon to be sister in law along with him and guided her to her room. Clara went into her room she was glad that Chris agreed to this.

But, but, but, mom, mom stop him, Wyatt complained stuttering but Chris was already out of site with Clara.

Sorry Wyatt but I'm afraid your brother right you can't see Clara till after the wedding' Piper said

But, but where am I supposed to stay, Wyatt complained.

Oh stop complaining, you can stay uncle Henry and Aunt Paige house I'm sure they won't mind' Chris said as he walked back into the kitchen.

Fine, Wyatt said stamping his feat with that he orbed out to Henry and Paige house.

As soon as Wyatt orbs left the room piper held out her arms towards Chris and he forced a smile walking into her embrace. "I'm so proud of you, baby." Piper said and Phoebe said "so are we" they embraced Chris and then Chris walked towards the kitchen door. "Where you going" Paige asked.

I'm going to bed, Chris said.

Are you okay son, Leo asked concern placing a hand on Chris shoulder.

Yeah I'm fine; Chris forced a reassured smile with success.

Leo smiled at this proud of you son, nobody would have been able to do what you did, Leo said.

You dad right, Coop said never in my line of work as anyone sacrificed the one there love rape yes but sacrifice no.

Me, rape Wyatt that just ewwww, Chris said and everyone laughed at this.

Chris walked of towards the stairs shouting "goodnight"

"Goodnight" was a reply he heard from everyone in the kitchen.

Chris walked up the stairs and into the bed room sitting down on his bed he rocked himself backwards and forwards silent tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed and sobbed none stop. Meanwhile downstairs Phoebe was on her knees "ahhh, ahhh, Chris, Phoebe said in tears so much pain, so much hurt and sorrow. Back in Chris bedroom Chris whipped his tears he breathed heavily. His parents, aunts, uncles, brother and his soon to be sister in law were all happy who is he to complain. The answer simple he doesn't everyone happy why shall one heart be fixed in order for the others to shatter it not how love works right with that Chris lied down and went to sleep.

Chris 1st Dream 

Chris was standing next to a girl a demon had shimmered in and she had shimmered an atheme to herself turning around and stabbed it. Then Chris and the girl walked into the basement.

What wrong, the girl asked

Nothing, It just sometimes I forget who you really are, Chris said to the girl.

Hey come here, you know what I was like before I met you, you changed me Chris you helped me see wrong and right you showed me the light instead of the darkness, I love you Halliwell, the girl said

I love you too, Chris replied and continuing he said what now,

We say goodbye, the girl said and with that Chris and the girl had made love.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 My Older Brother Wedding**

Morning

The family woke up bright and early including Chris. Chris breathed heavily today was the day all the preparations were made in advance. Today, today was the day Wyatt and Clara were getting married and tear fell down his eyes no this was for Wyatt happiness and after this, after this him and love are over single he is and single he will stay. Unless he meets that girl in his sleep, god she was so beautiful, what was her name he questioned himself but then again why did it matter she wasn't real only a dream Chris told himself only a dream.

Chris got refreshed and went to get Wyatt ready since it was his job as he was Wyatt best man this is going to be a hard day Chris told himself but he had to go through with it. He then took out an empathy blocking position out of his pocket draining it in his mouth and swollen it in one go. He didn't want his aunt Phoebe or his Uncle Coop to read him.

Chris got into his tucks and orbed out to his Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry house.

Uncle Henry, please let me see her, Wyatt complained.

No a voice cam from behind them.

Chris, come on, Wyatt complained.

Dude you're going to marry her in an hour and your standing here complaining no here your tucks, go get dressed, when Wyatt did not move Go, Chris said pointing towards the bathroom with a forced happy smile and succeeded. When Chris smiled his brother Wyatt smiled and walked into the bathroom, my best man is still going to be here when I get out right, Wyatt asked Chris nervously.

Well duh now hurry up and stop wasting time, Chris said pushing Wyatt towards the bathroom. Wyatt closed the door to the bathroom he got into his tucks as Chris paced the room and when he heard the bathroom door open he turned around.

Wyatt looked at Chris nervously, "what do you think" he said

Huh, I like it but I don't think it you, Chris said sarcastically before forcing a laugh with succession. He was in so much pain that he had to block his feeling from Wyatt and put on a hard mask in order for his brother and family to stay happy because right now his happiness didn't matter.

Chris that wasn't funny, Wyatt said I don't want Clara to be disappointed, Wyatt said. At this Chris expression turned from hurt to confused, "now Wyatt what makes you think Clara will be disappointed, Chris said confused.

Well I want to well, Wyatt said unable to finish and blushing. Ohh Chris said coming to realisation "you want to impress her" Chris winking and nodding his head. Wyatt blushed at Chris comment and turned totally red as a tomato. Now it was Chris time to laugh.

Chris this isn't funny, Wyatt said hitting Chris playfully. Chris then walked towards the dressing table with a forced smile while pain urged inside of him as his chest and heart was in pain. Chris cleaned up the mess he was a clean freak like his mother after all. Wyatt seriously observed his brother he showed no affection for him maybe Uncle Coop made a mistake yeah that was it a mistake. He saw the smile on Chris face he looked perfectly happy that right Wyatt continued to tell himself Uncle Coop and dad have made a mistake. Wyatt was snapped out of his thoughts when Chris shouted "Oh shit"

What, what is it, what wrong? Wyatt asked concerned.

What wrong what wrong were late that's what's wrong; Chris grabbed Wyatt arm and orbed to the manor.

Sorry were late, Chris yelled as he dragged Wyatt down the idle. Wyatt was going to talk when Clara walked down the idle. Chris looked at Wyatt he was happy and he then looked back at Clara who walked up to Wyatt and stood before him. Everybody took their seats as grams started the ceremony.

Were here by today to join together both Clara Jenkins and Wyatt Halliwell as one, they will be in companionship and agree to stand by one another forever, Grams said and then Wyatt and Clara said their vows Chris forced a happy smile. Chris was finding it difficult sooner or latter his forced smile will fall but he had to hold it together until after the wedding.

Hey, Phoebe whispered to Coop "I'm not sensing anything from Chris" "neither am I" Coop replied and Phoebe continued by saying "is feels like he's moved on"

Yeah I guess he has, he whispered into his wife ear happy that his nephew was happy and had moved on. He was actually impressed no over ever escaped a cupid arrow. Piper on the other hand her motherly instincts were telling her that her son was saying that the smile on his face wasn't real because she can had seen pain flash in his eyes as Wyatt said his vows to Clara. But why didn't Phoebe feel that pain what did Chris do. No he didn't he couldn't have had an empathic blocking potion. Fare enough he may have blocked out his Aunt but how did he block out his Uncle. But then again the other family members thought that they should still be there for Chris.

Wyatt and Clara had finished their vows and Chris had given them each a ring to put on each others fingers but this time he had to push himself to smile happily. Wyatt and Clara kissed as everyone including Chris clapped. Chris clapped with a forced smile as he forced back the tears remembering this is for Wyatt happiness with that grams and patty the charmed ones mother disappeared and Wyatt picked up Clara bridal style and orbed her out with him to their room. The sister knew what they had to do they have to comfort Chris. Meanwhile Chris sneaked out another empathic blocking potion and Piper had seen this out the corner or her eyes. She was right Chris blocked his emotions from his Aunt Phoebe and some how his Uncle Coop too. The sisters, Leo, Coop and Henry approached Chris. Chris hadn't turned around he just starred into place where his brother once stood he hadn't even blinked and eye and his tears where still forced back.

Hey you okay, Phoebe asked.

When Chris didn't answer Paige said, hey, you'll find someone you'll see.

Paige right, there someone out there for you son, Leo said

Your Aunt and father are right, Chris uncle reassured him. The sisters just looked at Chris he didn't say a word he just looked at the place were Wyatt once stood.

Chris, baby, Piper said as she lifted his chin Chris who still looked away avoiding his mothers gaze. "There is someone out there for you baby, and you'll find that person". Piper said then continues and no matter what happens I don….. Piper was unable to finish her sentence because Chris had orbed out.

Chris, Piper yelled.

Piper, Coop said he needs time, don't you think he deserves that much after the sacrifice he's made. I mean I believe he didn't even have to make that sacrifice he could have fought for it, Coop said

The sisters stood in silence and thought about what Coop just said but he was right Chris could have fought for his love for Wyatt but instead he sacrificed it to keep his brother happy and for that he deserved time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Heart Ache**

Meanwhile Chris sat on the bench in Golden Gate Park he finally let it all out. He let all the tears fall down his cheeks as he sobbed and sobbed hard by this point Chris eyes where dimmed red. It was now dark and it had started to rain lightly and later it rained heavily and there was a thunderstorm and lightning but Chris didn't care he had lost everything anyway so what has he got to live for. It was past midnight and almost 1:00 o'clock as Chris still sat on the bench in his spot.

Back at the manor Clara and Wyatt had made love by this point and unknown to them they was a new powerful life force inside Clara womb.

Phoebe, Paige and their husbands had gone to their own homes. Piper had gotten Leo to go to bed and told him that she be up as soon as Chris returns which as always wasn't easy because Leo cared about his children whether it was Wyatt or Chris. Piper was pacing Halliwell manor she looked at the clock it was five minutes left to one o'clock and she was getting worried about Chris. Not only was it late but the weather was bad and her poor baby was still out there.

Chris, Piper yelled towards the ceiling no matter how much pain he was in it was getting really late.

Chris, please come home sweetie, I know your upset, I know your hurt but baby, mommy promises, I'll make it better, baby just please come home, Piper said silent tears rolling down her cheeks hoping that her tone of voice will encourage her son to orb in but boy was she wrong.

Meanwhile Chris still sat on the park bench he heard his mothers call and then he just put her on mute he couldn't deal with his emotions and his family surrounding him at the same time. The rain had stopped and Chris orbed straight into his bedroom knowing his mother was still downstairs it will be better if he orbed in his room. He went over to his draw and took out his towel and some clean dry clothes. He then dried himself from the rain and changed into the clean dry clothes. He then placed the dirty ones in his laundry basket. He then took some sleeping tablets out the draw from his bedside table. He got into bed and drained two into his mouth and his was asleep instantly and started to dream.

Chris 2nd Dream 

Chris was in the attic he was standing over the book with the same girl that he saw in his previous dream. He said a spell and the book came to him. He than said a spell from the book and a portal in the wall opened and a demon shimmered in.

Bianca, Chris yelled.

Chris, Go, Bianca Yelled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 New Arrival**

Morning

Chris woke up and smiled slightly wow he said, Bianca he murmured that her name he said to himself. "It seems so real" Chris said to himself.

What seems so real, a voice said coming from the door.

Wyatt, have you ever heard of knocking, Chris yelled and threw a pillow at Wyatt.

Oh sorry, Wyatt said looking down ashamed and picking up the pillow of the floor.

What'd you want? Chris asked annoyed.

I just thought that I should let you know, Wyatt said feeling proud for some reason

Know what and why you so chuffed for, Chris asked confused. When Wyatt said nothing Chris spoke "oh come on Wyatt I don't have all day."

Alright alright, you're going to be an uncle, Wyatt said and when words left Wyatt mouth Chris murmured a what, as he felt like a knife was stabbed through his heart.

Wait you're not happy, Wyatt asked standing up hurt that his brother wasn't happy about the new family member.

Chris pulled himself together controlling his emotions he said "no, no is not that I'm not happy, but wow, I guess I never really pictured you as a father Chris said forcing a smile with that Wyatt hit him playfully with a pillow causing Chris to laugh and orbed a pillow to himself and started to hit his big brother.

Okay, okay Chris that enough, Wyatt said laughing.

Chris stopped and said do I have a nephew or a niece to spoil.

Wyatt smiled at Chris question and answered "a nephew"

How long, Chris asked hoping the baby wasn't born anytime soon.

Huh, Wyatt said confusingly.

How long before the baby born, Chris asked

What want to spoil him already? Wyatt said raising an eyebrow.

Hey it's my job to spoil my nephews and nieces, Chris answered forcefully to not show his brother that he was hurt by the knew arrival.

He was born last night at 4 but thought that I shouldn't wake up my best man; Wyatt answered smiling continuing he asked "do you want to go see him"

Maybe latter Chris answered beside I haven't eat anything yet and I'm starving. When opening hours, Chris asked smiling just to show he was interested even though he wasn't.

Opening hours are between 9am-4pm and then between 8pm-11:55pm, mom and the rest of the family are already at the hospital, Wyatt said.

Alright, I better go can't leave my wife and son for so long, if you know what I mean, Wyatt said winking at his brother Chris had to laugh at his statement thought and just to show he's interested again he said yeah smiling.

With that Wyatt walked towards the door when Chris said hey wy, Chris called out to his brother who had yet not walked out the door

Yeah, his brother turned around confused.

Congratulations, Chris said smiling

Thanks, Wyatt replied before orbing out.

Chris breathed heavily the more he thought about it he came to the conclusion that the sooner he gets over Wyatt the better because when the new arrival enters Halliwell manor things will become more difficult for him if he still holding on to Wyatt.

Chris got refreshed had breakfast and then went to Golden Gate Park Chris still hadn't figured out why he liked the place so much but right know he wasn't so concerned about that.

Hospital

Wyatt walked into the room and his mother asked " where did you go"

I went to tell Chris about the baby of course, He said walking over to Clara and his newborn son.

You did what, Wyatt, Piper said

What, Wyatt complained

Wyatt what your mothers trying to say is that Chris still has those feelings for you and he probably hurt with the new arrival, Coop answered

No Uncle Coop your making a mistake, Wyatt said and then continued he said can't you see how happy Chris has been since I and Clara got married.

Phoebe breathed which got Wyatt attention, Okay Wyatt said what don't I know? He asked his family.

The family stayed quiet, I asked a question, so someone better answer before I lose my patient, Wyatt said angrily.

Chris didn't get over you Wyatt like I said the cupid arrow is too strong, Coop said

But he seems so happy, Wyatt said evidently.

He's not happy he's just made a sacrifice in order to keep you happy, a sacrifice other loves don't just sacrifice but fight for, Chris did not fight for you he just did what he had to do to keep you happy, Coop said

You all knew this, didn't you, Wyatt yelled, you should have told me Wyatt sobbed in tears as he walked out and into the alleyway he orbed to Golden Gate Park to think and was surprised when he heard sobs coming from the bench. It was Chris, Chris that same Chris that got struck by an arrow that wasn't meant for him, the same Chris who stood by him during his wedding day as his best man sacrificed his heart desires for him, for him to be happy. Chris on the other hand was to upset and did not sense Wyatt orb in but before Wyatt could move Chris orbed out. Wyatt tried to sense for his brother but could find where he went neither did he want to go after him. It was not because he was disgusted with the way Chris felt about him because that wasn't his fault it was those stupid cupids. They hit Chris when they weren't supposed to with Wyatt name and did not jack about it. No the reason Wyatt didn't want to go after Chris was because he was ashamed he was Chris older brother he's the one that should be making sacrifices not the other way round and he….. Wyatt sunk onto the bench as silent tears ran down his cheeks.

The sisters had left at 7oclock because it was getting late they said goodnight to Clara and then went into that alleyway and they all orbed home. They looked for Wyatt and Chris and neither of them where there. Nobody knew where Chris was they hadn't seen him since after Wyatt and Clara wedding and they where all beginning to get worried about him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 New Arrival 2**

Chris orbed into the ally he was happy sort of and he finally let go of Wyatt and besides now he had a nephew to spoil. He walked out the alleyway and walked into the hospital. He walked up to the desk and asked for the room number Clara was in. He then went into the room to find Clara sleeping and the room empty. They must have all gone home. Chris walked up to the cradle and saw the baby he was awake and was moving his arms. Chris smiled down at him he couldn't help but giggle. He bent down and picked him up. He sat down on the Chair and rocked him back and forth.

Hey, Chris heard a voice call out to him.

Hey, congratulations, Chris said happily smiling.

Thank you, you seem happy, Clara said laughing.

Why wouldn't I be he said looking at the baby in his arms I have a nephew to spoil, is that right little nephew, you are so cute, oh yes you are or yes you are, Chris said to him laughing. Soon Clara had feel back asleep and Chris was still holding the waking baby.

Wyatt had walked into the hospital he will talk to Chris latter but right now he needed to be with his wife and son. But he was surprised when he got he couldn't help, but smile at the scene before him. Yes Chris was happy because he sensed it Chris telepathic connections where open, Chris may love him more than he should but he believed that maybe the baby being around will help change his feeling towards him.

Hey, Wyatt said smiling at Chris he felt awkward right now after the sacrifices Chris made for him.

Oh hey wy, Chris said smiling, I gotta say wy the little guy looks nothing like you, he's totally gone on my sister in law, Chris said bouncing the baby in his lap.

Wyatt laughed at this, Yeah that's what mom said, Wyatt answered.

Chris laughed at this then he said "so what you going to name my little nephew"

Well I don't know, Wyatt said

That's a very nice name, Chris answered sarcastically.

Very funny Chris, Wyatt answered

I mean come on you and Clara must have chosen at least one name, Chris said giving his nephew to his father. Wyatt who just shrugged his shoulders.

How about Peter, Chris asked laughing.

Peter, Wyatt said looking at his brother though his was mad.

Oh come on you're telling me that you're not going to give him a name using the traditional "p" Chris asked.

Wyatt thought on it for a second should he name his baby with the traditional "p" but he looked down at his son and remembered his brother's sacrifice and too honour that he will name his some after him. Yes that what Wyatt will do. He will name the baby after Chris but not only after Chris but will agree to give him the name with the traditional "p" also as an honour for Chris sacrifice.

Okay we'll take the traditional "p" Wyatt said

What you got in mind Chris said looking at the baby in his brothers arms and smiling at him a true smile.

I will name him Parker Christopher-Victor Halliwell after my awesome brother, Wyatt said

Wait you going to name him after me, Chris asked and Wyatt nodded. Thanks Wy that means a lot to me, Chris said as he took Parker into his arms.

Clara woke up and sat up and saw Wyatt, Wyatt you're back, Clara said.

Yes, I'm back, he said as he hugged on to Clara. Wyatt sensed for any jealousy coming from Chris but their was none only happiness of having a nephew.

Do you want to hold him, Chris asked Clara but Clara thought on it Chris sacralised enough he deserved the credit, you can hold him more longer if you want too, Clara said.

Hey I rather have my nephew taking out his saliva on you rather then me, Chris said handing over Parker and then looked at his shoulder, oh god ewwww, babies are messy, Chris said complaining and Wyatt and Clara laughed at this.

Chris looked at his watch it was 11:25, I better be of now and I'll come you guys tomorrow, I mean you are staying right, Wyatt nodded. Alright Chris said besides visiting hours are almost over. I'll miss you baby, Chris said smiling at his nephew.

Bye guys, Chris said but before he left he took out his cell phone and took a picture of Parker and displayed it as his background wallpaper.

Bye, Clara and Wyatt said as they looked at their son. Wyatt spoke now that you awesome Uncle Parker.

Parker, Clara said narrowing her eye brows

Yes, Parker, Parker Christopher-Victor Halliwell, Wyatt said

Good choice babe, besides we owe him anyways. Nobody has every made a sacrifice like he did so naming the baby after him is an honour. Clara said looking at her son.

I know that why I did it, Wyatt said

Chris orbed into his bedroom he got into his pyjamas and went downstairs. Everybody had gone asleep and when Chris went downstairs he saw his mother half lying half sitting and she was sleeping on the couch. Chris felt a little guilty because his mother was there because she was worrying about him. Chris walked over to his mother carefully not to wake her. Chris picked his mother up bridal style and carried her upstairs to her bedroom and tucked her under the covers.

Son, is that you, Leo asked

Yeah dad it me, I just came to put mom upstairs, Chris said

Okay son and don't disappear anywhere now we were so worried, Leo said.

I won't dad I promise, Chris said and walking towards the door he said Night Dad.

Goodnight son, Leo answered.

Chris then went downstairs for a snack and after his snack he headed of to bed; I wonder what I'll dream today Chris thought. Chris got under the covers and went to sleep and began to dream.

Chris 3rd Dream

Chris saw himself, Bianca and his mother and aunts. His mother and aunts have just called him a liar. The other Chris and Bianca walked through the portal and they saw a very dark attic surrounded by demons.

Hello Wyatt, Chris said

Hello to you to Chris for all people to betray, Wyatt said in a cold voice.

I didn't go back to betray you Wyatt, I went back to save you, Chris said to his brother.

Save me from what, Wyatt said again in a cold voice.

From what ever evil that turned you, Chris replied

And what happened next was a quick blur. Chris went to the floor board took out the paper and read the spell and Bianca was pushed back and she died.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Giving Up Love**

Morning

Chris woke up and he breathed heavily and he was sweating really badly. Oh my god he did not just see what he thought he saw. Wyatt was evil and he killed Bianca the women Chris or the other Chris loved.

Chris got up and went into the bathroom and washed his face telling himself that it was only a dream, only a dream Chris told himself. Why, why did it seem so real? Chris shook his head and walked into the bedroom and picked up his cell phone and saw his nephew picture which took his mind of Bianca.

He then walked downstairs and his mother scolded him were have you been young man, she said putting her hands on her hips.

In bed, Chris answered.

No before that where were you, yesterday, his mother asked.

First I went to Golden Gate Park at around two three o'clock and around half seven I went to see Parker, Chris answered.

Parker, Leo asked whose Parker Leo asked also concerned that his son safety and if he's hanging out with the right crowd.

My little Nephew, Chris said smiling.

You want to name your nephew Parker, Paige asked interested.

I didn't name him Parker Wyatt did, I just happen to agree with it, Chris said, while making his coffee and pouring in his milk.

Wait, Wyatt picked out a name, Phoebe asked excited.

Yes he did, Parker, Chris paused and then said Parker Christopher-Victor Halliwell, Chris answered proud and smiling.

Awww, he named him after you, Phoebe said

Yes he did, Chris said smiling picking up his coffee and walking out the conservatory with his cup of coffee.

The sisters smiled and then looked at Coop and Coop just said what.

Keep up; Phoebe said smacking him in the head

Hey, what was that for, Coop complained?

Did you sense anything? Phoebe asked

From who, Chris, no and I don't think we will, Coop answered.

That a good thing right, Piper said hopefully.

Good and bad, Coop said

Huh, Why is it good and bad, Paige asked concerned about her nephew.

It good because Chris has gotten over Wyatt and destroyed the Cupid arrow within his heart but the bad thing is that it caused a block, Coop answered.

Why kind of block, Leo asked concerned.

I'm just going to give it to you nice and straight so here goes, Coop took a deep breath and said "Chris had given up on love and the block is that strong that no cupid can heal it." no Cupid was able to open up his heart.". Coop answered.

How, how long, how long as it been since my baby given up on love. Piper answered in sobs.

Since when he allowed the wedding to go on, Chris, (pause) promised himself that he will never love again, he doesn't believe in it anymore, all he believes is that if you love you get hurt and the only way to escape it is to not love at all, Coop answered simply. Piper sobbed as the family tried to comfort her.

Piper, Coop said it not over, Coop reassured her "you mean there's a cure" Piper asked just hoping.

No there no cure but maybe if Chris finds that special someone then maybe just maybe that block will open, Coop said reassuringly.

Piper didn't say anything "maybe we can set Chris up on a date." Paige said.

Piper smiled "Paige you're a genius." Paige just smiled proudly.

So let get to work, Phoebe said rubbing her hands together. "What do you think of the idea; Leo asked Coop. "I say it's unlikely but it worth a shot." Coop replied.

How shall we do it though, Phoebe asked

The ring, we can make a girl fall for Chris but what we cannot do is make Chris fall for the girl, Coop said.

Why not, Piper sobbed.

Because, because of the block it won't unlock it because if you intentionally think about it what were going to do is like forcing Chris to fall in love, Coop answered. The family were silent and Paige broke the silence and said "so are we doing this or not." Paige asked mainly asking her older sister.

No, Piper said, Coop right we cannot force my son to love, but what we can do is set him on a blind date, Piper said tearfully.

Alright, don't worry sweetie, we will get our nephew to love again, if it's the last thing I, I mean _we'll_ do, Paige said reassuringly. Leo orbed out back to the elders.

Meanwhile Chris finished up his coffee, he went upstairs and got dressed it was just after twelve and Chris wanted to go see his little nephew. He grabbed his phone of the bedside table and orbed into the alleyway and walked out the alleyway and into the hospital. He didn't stop at the desk he just went straight through since he already went before.

Chris walked into the room Clara was asleep and so was Wyatt he was sleeping in the chair beside her. Chris slowly walked into the room and headed towards his nephew who was awake and looked at Chris. Chris then picked him up sitting down with him he rocked him in his arms backwards and forwards. A short while later Wyatt woke up and saw Chris rocking his nephew.

Hey, Wyatt said in a small soft voice.

Hey Wy, finally awake, I see my nephew kept you awake, huh, Chris asked.

Tell me about it, Wyatt said and then he continued do you mind watching the both of them while I go a back to the manor and freshen up, Wyatt said

Sure Wyatt, no problem, Chris said.

Thanks little brother, Wyatt said thankfully.

Your welcome and by the way don't forget to comb your hair you look like Frankenstein, Chris said smirking at his brother while rocking his nephew in his arms.

Gee thanks, Bro, Wyatt said smirking back at his brother and headed out he walked to the alleyway and orbed out to the manor.

When Wyatt orbed into the manor he startled the family and Paige spoke, Wyatt you scared me, I think you might want to comb you're hair you like Frankens…..Paige started but couldn't finish "oh don't you start", he didn't allow Paige to talk when he continued "that what Chris said"

Everyone laughed they knew Paige and Chris had the same sense of humour.

My nephew knows his facts, Paige said sarcastically but also truthfully.

If you excuse me I'm going to go get refreshed up, Wyatt said but then stopped when he sensed worry.

You're all worried, I sense it, Wyatt said but nobody spoke.

Ok spill, Wyatt said getting annoyed of the silence.

It you're brother, he's he's, his mom started but couldn't bring herself to say anymore then that.

Wyatt expression turned from annoyed to worried, what happened, what happened to Chris, Chris is at the hospital with Parker, Wyatt asked worriedly.

He is, Paige said he never told us he was going, I would have came too, Paige said

Aunt Paige, Wyatt said annoyed and Paige gave an apologetic look.

Now back to Chris, Wyatt said concerned.

Chris, he's, he's given up on love and has formed a block that no cupid can open, Coop said

What, Wyatt said sinking into chair. But the good news is he gotten over you and moved on, Coop said

Moved on, my brother given up on love, Wyatt said my fault, all my fault Wyatt said to himself.

Baby it's not your fault, Piper said to her son.

No it is I'm the reason he's given up on love, Wyatt said and before anyone in his family could say anything Wyatt orbed out and into the shower. He needed a shower to refresh his mind maybe it will help him think things through. His brother was suffering and he was the reason for his brother suffering. What had he done all his brother did was love him and how did he return it. But I don't feel that way about Chris that way and neither does Chris feel that way it the cupid fault that his brother feels that way. Wyatt got refreshed as he continued to think about Chris. He had to make his brother open up, but how. Wyatt went back downstairs after he got refreshed and walked into the kitchen and fixed up some breakfast. The family just sat there observing Wyatt when Wyatt cleared his throat and spoke "so what are we going to do about Chris."

We were thinking of setting him up on a blind date, Phoebe answered.

With who, Wyatt asked.

That the thing we don't know, Paige asked

I got an idea, Wyatt said, maybe we can get Uncle Coop to use his ring on a girl too fall in love with Chris and then she can ask him out and I think that as much as we can do, if Chris hasn't told us he given up on love then he probley won't want us to know therefore I think it best we don't show so much interference.

But who shall we set up with him, how are we supposed to know what he wants in a girl, Piper asked. The sisters, Wyatt and his Uncles thought in silence when a light turned on in Wyatt mind. "I know just the person." Wyatt said believing that Chris thought his girl best friend more then a friend _(boy is he wrong hahaha)_.

Who, Piper said jumping up.

Angelica Ainsworth, Wyatt said

Angelica, isn't she Chris best friend, Phoebe asked confused on why Wyatt said Angelica name.

Yes but she a girl and when guys call girls their best friend there are most likely in love with them, Wyatt said at least that what I think.

Your theory huh, Paige said sarcastically.

Wyatt ignored his aunt and turned to his Uncle Coop, you know Angelica right, Wyatt asked his Uncle Coop.

Yes I do, Coop replied then go get to work, Wyatt said and Coop hearted out and Wyatt said "I better get back to the hospital otherwise Chris will suspect something.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Birthdays, sister in laws and Blind dates**

Meanwhile at the hospital Clara had woken up and Parker had gone to sleep. Chris sat down next to his sister in law silently. When his sister in law said "you know I envy you, you know that right."

Oh really Chris said surprised and why that, Chris said wanting to know the reason Clara envied him.

Because you sacrificed Wyatt, why'd you do that I don't understand, why didn't you fight for him, Clara said curiously.

Who was I to fight for him huh besides he loves you right and you love him and Clara nodded and Chris smiled. So who was I to complain? Your happy, Wyatt happy, you have Parker, the family happy basically everyone happy and you make Wyatt happy, you're his light. Clara smiled at this statement and besides you don't need to worry about me I'll find someone else, Chris said even though he's given up on love he couldn't tell Clara that.

I'm sure you will, Clara said smiling and Chris smiled at her not showing his pain when Parker began to cry.

Oh no not again, Clara said and Chris laughed "you'll get used to it" he said trying to shush Parker with no success.

Meanwhile Wyatt orbed into the alleyway and walked into the hospital and into the room he saw Chris rocking a crying Parker. He attention was between Chris and Parker. Parker because his son was crying and Chris because he had given up on love. Clara hadn't seen Wyatt because her focus was on Chris and her son. Wyatt decided to put the thoughts aside he couldn't let Chris become suspicious that he knew about him giving up on love. Parker was still crying, hey buddy, it okay daddy here, Wyatt said walking over to Parker.

Oh, thank god you're here, he's really becoming a handle full, Chris said passing Parker over to his father who rocked his son. Chris yawed boy had time flew or what visiting hours will be over in another five minutes it will be 4 o'clock.

I better go visiting hours are almost over Chris said yawning. I see you guys tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Clara asked ain't you coming latter on. No, Chris replied I'm calling it a day a yawning Chris said.

By guys, Chris said

Bye, both Clara and Wyatt said in reunion.

But Chris was stopped outside the door two the room and the doctor said that Clara, Wyatt and the baby can go home, Chris smiled at this and thanked the doctor. Chris walked back inside.

"I thought you were going" Wyatt asked

I was but the doctor stopped me and said you, Clara and Parker can come home, Chris said happily.

Seriously, Clara said because I'm so beginning to hate it here, Clara clapped happily.

Yeah come on, here I'll get Parker ready, Chris said as he got Parker wrapped warmly in a blanket and picked him up in his arms and then when Clara was ready Wyatt took a hold of her.

Ready Chris said, the two nodded, let go then, He said as he rocked an awake Parker in his arms. They walked into the alleyway and orbed out to the manor kitchen. What happened next for Chris was a blur everyone attention was on Wyatt, Clara and Parker but that didn't bother him. What bother him was that they bruising his shoulder stepped on his toes like nine times and never said sorry once. Chris just forced a smile on his face even though no one was looking at him and more at the baby in his arms. Piper then took her grandchild ignoring Chris she walked into the conservatory with him as everyone followed but Chris as a silent tears feel down his cheeks. So he orbed to the one place his spot Golden Gate Park. He stayed just lied down on the bench and stayed there without moving an inch and he put up everyone on mute. Chris orbed up to his bedroom. He was hurt and he was tired of getting hurt. He was tired of getting hurt and being apologised too or tired of people telling him that everything is going to be okay when it's not. The most important thing was that today was 17th November. Yes it was Chris birthday today. Chris understood that everyone was busy but they could have at least said happy 23rd birthday Chris.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone attention was on the baby that they didn't notice Chris disappear or return for that matter. That was easy Chris said to himself. Eventually Parker had gone to sleep and Coop who had just returned five minutes ago had told Chris to go put Parker to bed. Chris gladly agreed since it means he can get away from his family for a short while. Coop told the sisters that the job was done and Angelica should be here soon. Chris stayed upstairs just looking at Parker when the door bell ring.

Hey Angelica, Piper said smiling knowing what was coming.

Hey Piper, can I talk to Chris, Angelica asked coming in but standing in the hallway.

Sure, Chrissy sweetie, Angelica here to see you, Piper said

Okay I'll be down I a minute, Chris said breathing heavily like he doesn't have enough problems already, now Angie too can my life get any worse.

Hey Angie, Chris said walking downstairs unknown to him that the family were ease dropping from the couch.

Hey Chris I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time, Angelica said and Chris burst out laughing he said " that a good one, really, seriously what do you want, money Chris said taking out his wallet." He said but stopped when Angelica said "no Chris I'm being serious do you want to go out some time."

Chris froze the girl was actually being serious, "Angie I'm really, really not interested, I'm sorry" Chris lied opening the door to let her out totally ignoring his heart beating and ignoring what it wants. Oh okay she said trying not to look hurt with that she walked out and Chris closed the door and walked back up the stairs. Angie just asked him out and he blew her off. He felt bad but not just because he blew her off but was because he loved her and he blew her off to avoid himself from getting hurt again. Chris walked up into his room closing the door behind him he sunk to his knees. He sobbed and sobbed as silent tears feel down his cheeks. Chris clutched his knees together and rocked himself backwards and forwards.

Meanwhile the family were silent downstairs, now what are we going to do, Piper sobbed.

Mom, we can't do anymore then that because the more we get people to ask him out the more it will block his heart, he just has to wait for the right person to come along and where not helping by pushing him, Wyatt said reassuring his mother.

Wyatt right, we just have to ease off, Paige said just give him his space, Phoebe said, she continued by saying but right now I think with should get some sleep it been a long day and it's getting late.

Everybody had gone to sleep she was going to knock on Chris door to cheek on him but was stopped by Leo who just orbed in and shook his head guiding Piper to their bedroom.

Chris got up of the floor and wiped his tears and then got into bed and feel asleep and began to dream.

Chris 4th Dream

Chris was in Golden Gate Park with Bianca and they were sitting on the bench Chris had taken Bianca hand and said "Will you marry me"

You're asking me here, Now, Bianca said smiling.

This is still our spot Bianca no matter what he's done to it, Chris answered "Marry me" he said

On one condition you come back to me safety, Bianca said

Chris stood up with a hurt expression on his face "you have to do this Chris, you have to save him, you're the only one that can change this, you know saving Wyatt saves the future, go back in time and stop this from happening, stop him from turning, she said then kissed his hand and whispered a sweet "I love you" before they held onto each other.

Chris 5th Dream

Then there was a flash and the calendar read October 3rd 2003 and Chris was standing in front of a mirror and he was hurt. He was holding his and Bianca engagement ring. He then opened the draw and placed the ring in the draw and then he picked up the key locked the cupboard and threw the key backwards.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Thinking about you, only you, nothing else

Morning

Chris woke up breathing heavily as he tried to recall what he had just seen, he hadn't just seen that but after receiving the new information he now realised what Golden Gate Park meant to him. It was his stop "yes" but it was "his and Bianca's" Wyatt was evil and Bianca was his fiancée according to what he had seen. That and also that he had travelled back through time and saved Wyatt from turning evil and by the previous dream he had seen the sister mistreatment towards him when they called him a liar. His family will never mistreat him that way like in his dreams unless they were from another time and unaware of who he is.

Meanwhile downstairs Piper had made breakfast for the family and Chris was still upstairs and she sent Wyatt to call for him. She had invited her sisters and their husbands to come over to the manor to have breakfast with them.

Meanwhile upstairs Chris thought to himself that these dream weren't actually dream but could be memories, memories of another life time. Chris thought back to the dream of where he was at P3 and if he remembered correctly the date was 3rd October 2003 and he himself was born in 2004 so it was obvious the sisters mistreatment was because they where unaware of his identity. Yes that had to be it Chris told himself not wanting to believe that his family would treat him that way. While Chris was in thought there was a knock at the door "Chris, mom said come down for breakfast, Wyatt said. Parker was still asleep as everybody else sat at the breakfast table waiting for Chris.

Okay, Chris replied getting out of bed but was still thinking about Bianca while walking downstairs and settling at the table. While Chris was thinking about Bianca at the breakfast table he didn't realise that he was playing with his food.

Chris sweetie what wrong, Piper said as she saw Chris playing with his food. Chris who still was playing with his food didn't hear his mom question.

Chris, Piper said touching Chris on his shoulder which still didn't snap Chris out his gaze. Every member of the family including Leo who had came down from the elders called out to Chris but Chris didn't respond he was lost in his own thoughts. All he was thinking was about Bianca and whether she was real or not. The family were standing there worriedly was Chris possessed or hypnotized or something. Chris still in his own world didn't know that his family were staring at him, unknown of his family Chris got up out of his chair picking up his plate and he startled the family by doing this. The family observed as Chris took the plate over to the bin and watched him scrape the food into the bin. They observed how he took the plate over to the sink and washed and dried at. Then saw him walk out the kitchen as they followed him concerned leaving there breakfast on the table. They saw the way Chris forehead leaned against the window ledge as they watched him stare out the window. Chris who sat by the window still lost in thought he had to search for the truth he deserved to know the truth, he had the right to know the truth damn it, did the family knew about this, Wyatt turning, time travel and Bianca.

It was now the evening and the sisters where seriously worried while Piper went into serious mother mode. Chris had been sitting on the window ledge staring out the window all afternoon and when people tried to talk to him he wouldn't respond. Piper thought it was a demon behind this but Wyatt said it can't be because he spoke when he went to call him down for breakfast. Parker was with his mother and they where both sent to victor house until the Chris situation was sorted. The sisters where relieved when Chris shock his head and snapped out of it only to orb out. Chris materialised in his bedroom he couldn't believe that he sat by the window ledge all day but he was glad it gave him time to think. As long as his family didn't know he was sitting by the window ledge all day then that was cool with him. (_That what he thought ha ha ha_) Meanwhile Piper had gotten Wyatt to sense for Chris when sensing Chris upstairs getting ready for bed Piper relaxed a little some sleep will do her baby boy some good.

Chris got into bed and hoped that the more he dreamed the more answers he may get. So he fell asleep and dreamed but this time something Chris unexpected happened.

Chris 6th Dream

No, no, no Bianca don't go don't leave me baby, please don't leave, Chris said tearfully to his lover.

Chris, baby I love you and remember I'll always be with you now and forever, this lifetime and every other, Bianca said in pain.

I know Bi; you're mine babe, now and in any other lifetime and I'm going to make sure of that, Chris said with that he took a spell out his pocket, holding his lovers hand he began to chant.

"Now and forever, we shall be,

Forever lovers, forever one,

My love, my soul,

Hold her heart with me through time, space and all universes.

Let me remember my love; let my love remember me through our memories at twenty three.

Does that mean, does that mean I will remember you two years earlier since the spell is activated at age 23, Bianca asked

Yes baby and I want you to promise that you'll hold on and wait for me because I don't know where I'll be with out you. And I promise you the first thing I will do is when the age 23 comes is kiss you, hold on to you and ask you to be my wife" Chris said and Bianca smiled and said I'll always will, I'll always hold on too you baby, you know with out you there no me, you're my other half baby you make me complete, Bianca said at this Chris kissed her on the forehead. Go, Bianca said with that Chris said a spell a portal opened and Chris walked through the portal as an energy ball came towards him but didn't hit him.

Chris 5th Dream repetitive flashbacks 1

Then there was a flash and the calendar read October 3rd 2003 and Chris was standing in front of a mirror and he was hurt. He was holding his and Bianca engagement ring. He then opened the draw and placed the ring in the draw and then he picked up the key locked the cupboard and threw the key backwards.

_Flash 2_

Then there was a flash and the calendar read October 3rd 2003 and Chris was standing in front of a mirror and he was hurt. He was holding his and Bianca engagement ring. He then opened the draw and placed the ring in the draw and then he picked up the key locked the cupboard and threw the key backwards.

_Flash 3_

Then there was a flash and the calendar read October 3rd 2003 and Chris was standing in front of a mirror and he was hurt. He was holding his and Bianca engagement ring. He then opened the draw and placed the ring in the draw and then he picked up the key locked the cupboard and threw the key backwards.

_Flash 4_

Then there was a flash and the calendar read October 3rd 2003 and Chris was standing in front of a mirror and he was hurt. He was holding his and Bianca engagement ring. He then opened the draw and placed the ring in the draw and then he picked up the key locked the cupboard and threw the key backwards.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Forgotten Birthdays **

Morning

Chris woke up and said, Wow, that why he remembered because his other self had cast a spell for them to remember each other through their memories at age twenty three. Chris remembering being twenty three years old hurt his chest and heart, he turned 23 seven days ago and not even received one happy birthday. Anyways what Chris really was suspicious off was his dream from the previous night which kept repeating until he woke up. Maybe it was trying to tell him something. Chris got out of bed and walked downstairs sitting at the breakfast table starting to eat his breakfast and Paige said sarcastically "you're lazy for a twenty two years old noticing that the words twenty two had made her nephew angry. What, what wrong with being twenty two, feel old already, Phoebe said and Chris just shrugged his shoulders forcing a smile with no success. Come on little brother feeling old, Wyatt said and Chris just shrugged again the words twenty two made him angry because he wasn't twenty two he was twenty three how could they not know that. "Come on spill, instead of Wyatt shrugged his shoulders" there nothing wrong with being twenty two, what could be possibly wrong with being twenty two." Chris answered.

"Then why can I sense anger coming from you." Wyatt asked curious. "Because I'm not 22, I'm 23, my birthday was seven days ago and he's you guys thinking I'm fucking 22 when I'm not" Chris yelled getting pissed he continued "get you're facts right, get your days straight." Chris said walking off and up the stairs heading to his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and stayed there silently staring at the wall in front of him until their was a knock on the door, "go away." Chris said turning the opposite way in his bed. The door opened "what part of go away didn't you understand." Chris said angrily not turning around to see who it was but suspected it was his mother.

I'm so, so sorry baby I forgot to celebrate your birthday but mommy promises she'll make it up to you, she said kissing his forehead and moving his hair away from his face looking at him with love in her eyes.

It not the fact that you didn't celebrate that bothers me, it the fact that you forgot, how could you forget, doesn't my birth mean anything to you, mom, don't I mean anything to you; Chris asked looking at his mother with such love in his eyes.

You're birth means everything to me baby, it just with Parker being born and everything going on I guess it just slipped our minds, but your birth means the world to me baby, don't you dare think for a second that your birth wasn't an important part of my life, got it young man, Piper said embracing her son.

Got it mom, Chris said smiling embracing his mother and for a long time feeling love, safe and cared for and there in his mothers arms Chris lay their until he feel asleep. Piper took of his shoes and tucked him under the covers and left her son to sleep. She would come back to cheek on him later on. Chris began to dream as she open the door to his bedroom and walked downstairs and into the silent kitchen. Phoebe and Paige have left for work so had Coop and Henry. Wyatt had left to stay with his grandpa, wife and son so he can give his brother and mother some time together alone. Tomorrow they were going to celebrate Chris birthday even though it was going to be nine days late. They owed Chris for his sacrifice and the amount of heart ache he had to suffer.

Dream 

_Flash 5_

Then there was a flash and the calendar read October 3rd 2003 and Chris was standing in front of a mirror and he was hurt. He was holding his and Bianca engagement ring. He then opened the draw and placed the ring in the draw and then he picked up the key locked the cupboard and threw the key backwards.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Reunited at last**

Back upstairs Chris woke up and opened his eyes but he didn't jump because he had seen that dream for the 5th time now. Chris looked around he was tucked under the covers and his mother wasn't there. Chris got out of bed and got his shoes on and then orbed out to P3 to find answers as he though that will be the best place to start. Right now Chris wants to learn no not just learn but get a chance to meet Bianca but first he had to go to P3 to confirm whether his lover was real or not. Chris orbed into P3's back office. He remembered from his memory that he threw a key backwards in the direction towards the boxes so Chris went towards that direction in search for the key. He looked in the boxes with no luck when something caught the corner of his eyes something silver. He moved forward towards it bending down he picked up the object, the key it was the key. The key the other Chris closed the draw with now he was going to use the same key to open that very same draw. Chris approached the draw nervously swallowing the lump in his throat. He put the key into the hole and opened it inside he found the ring from his memories the same ring Chris has used to propose to Bianca. From what Chris remembered in one of his memory was that he had said to Bianca that when he remembers at the age of 23 he will kiss her, hold on to her and ask her to be his wife and as far as what Chris was concerned he felt the same way about Bianca and that what he was going to do, what the other Chris had said he will keep his own self words. Not only because of that but because he loves Bianca and that love had opened the block in his heart and that's something he was thankful for. Bianca was his light desires and still is and always will be. Now all he had to do is find her but how he thought. Golden Gate Park because that where he had proposed to her and that where he will call out for her. But Chris wanted to smarten up first so he put the ring into his pocket and orbed home, took a shower and got dressed into a grey and red casual tracksuit bottoms and jeans. Chris took the ring out his other pocket and orbed out to Golden Gate Park. Here goes Chris thought to himself remembering the fact that his fiancé was a demon or soon to be, taking a deep breath he called "Bianca" and with an instant a beautiful looking girl appeared "Bianca, Chris whispered" "Chris, Bianca shouted as she ran into Chris's arms as Chris touched every part of her body that he could reach and pulled her close to him. He then guided her to the bench, sitting down as she held onto him tightly. Chris lifted her chin with his index finger and he began to kiss her on her lips in a passionate kiss then parted for air. "I missed you sooo much, Bianca sobbed tears running down her cheeks as she leaned her head against her lovers. Shush, Chris comforted her and wiped away her tears, "everything going to be okay, I'm here now, baby, Chris said wiping away her tears using his hands and then cupping her face with his hands and the continued speaking.

I missed you too baby, I known I've only received my memories this week but I been so empty without you, Chris said touching every part of her body as he could making Bianca spine shiver. Chris then got down on his knees and took out the ring and said "my love, will you do me the honour of being my wife." Bianca responded by grabbing him by the shirt pulling him up onto the bench kissing him passionately until they needed to break for air. "Wow, Chris said breathlessly, I'll take that as a yes, baby." Chris said seductively and Bianca leaned her forehead against Chris as they both tried to get their breath back and Chris took Bianca hand in his and placed the ring onto her finger.

I love you, beautiful; Chris said smiling looking into his lover's eyes and seeing pure need, lust and passion.

I love you too, handsome, Bianca replied and with that Chris held Bianca around the waist and picked her up, placing her in a sitting position on his lap her legs straddled either side of his waist as they crushed their bodies against each other kissing each other with such passion and lust. Chris and Bianca broke apart for air, "come sweet heart" Chris said lovingly to getting up from the bench and holding out his hand for his now fiancé to hold onto.

"Where" Bianca said. She took her hand in his as he pulled her up and placing his hands around her waist he crushed his body against hers "me and you have got a dinner date, right" Chris said seductively which made Bianca spine shiver. "Where too." She said to Chris placing both her hands on his chest smiling and looking into his beautiful green blue emerald eyes.

Anywhere my love as long as I'm the one with you." Chris said staring into his lovers beautiful eyes his arms still held tightly around her waist.

You're so romantic; you know that, Bianca said taking her hands of his chest and around his neck. Chris laughed at this "come on babe" he said pulling away holding her hand he lead her towards the quiet non-public end of the park where nobody can see him using magic. He then conjured a picnic blanket on the floor by a tree. Chris then conjured sandwiches, deserts, drinks, strawberries and cream. Chris sat down onto one end of the picnic blanket and pulled Bianca down with him and placed her on his lap enjoyed there time in each others arms eating and Bianca sitting there while Chris put a strawberry in Bianca mouth as she consumed the fruit with a lump in her throat. Chris conjured flowers for his lover "for you my love" "wow, Chris they are beautiful and so are you" Bianca whispered into Chris ear making his spine shiver. Bianca leaned further into her lover Chris embrace enjoying their romantic afternoon together.

Meanwhile back at the manor Piper walked upstairs as she headed towards her younger son's bedroom. She opened the door to find the covers pulled back and Chris shoes gone. She panicked running around the house shouting for Chris before stopping in her tracks as she thought that her son obviously orbed out his bedroom because his shoes weren't there her motherly instincts told her. I mean if a demon took him she thought he wouldn't wait for Chris to put on his shoes with her motherly instincts telling her that her son safe she walked back downstairs into the silent kitchen. He sisters hadn't still returned from work or they may have just gone straight to their own house, who knows Piper said to herself. All of a sudden orbs materialised the room revealing Wyatt, Clara and Parker.

"Hey" Clara said with a smile on her face and Piper returned the gesture happily to her daughter in law, her grandchild and her eldest son as she hugged them all. She then turned to Wyatt "sweetie have you seen your brother anywhere." Asked Piper.

No, not since this morning, are thought you where going to talk too him Wyatt asked concerned.

I did talk to him, he accepted the apology but we are still going to hold him a birthday party, I'm going to talk to your aunts when they get back, Piper said.

But then why are you so worked up if he accepted the apology mom, Wyatt asked confused as Clara had walked past to place Parker in his cradle and brought the baby monitor downstairs. She stood next to Wyatt and Piper listening to the conversation about Chris. I talked to him but then afterwards he went to sleep. I came downstairs and when I went to cheek on him he weren't there, Piper said and asked Wyatt if he could sense for him. Wyatt focused on his brother "he's safe, but he seems busy was the only thing Wyatt could sense because the connection wasn't clear, I think we better not bothering him will be a better option right now, but he's safe Wyatt reassured his mother." Piper didn't want to but she knew Wyatt was right if he was busy they might as well not bother him if it will cause him further difficulties and just nodded to Wyatt in agreement. Phoebe opened the door to the manor and walked into the kitchen looking for her sister, "coop said family meeting"

Why, Piper asked curiously as Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders. Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt, Piper and Clara sat on the living room table waiting for Coop when Paige orbed in and saw them sitting at the living room table.

Family meeting, Paige asked sarcastically

Yeah, how'd you guess, Phoebe asked and Paige replied, "We always sit at this table when we have a family meeting." Piper, Phoebe, Wyatt and Clara laughed at this.

So who's leading the meeting, Paige asked sitting next to her eldest sister.

Coop, Phoebe shouted out "where ready whenever you are" and Coop hearted in front of the living room table facing the sisters.

"Hey, where Chris, shouldn't he be here two, Phoebe asked curiously looking around for her younger nephew.

No, no, no, we don't Chris, Coop said and the family just stared at him,

"I mean this meeting it's about Chris."

Now Coop had the sisters interest "what about Chris, he's okay isn't he, please tell me my baby okay, Piper said worried sick to her stomach.

Relax Chris is okay actually I would classify him more than okay, Coop said with a happy smile.

What'd you mean; Paige asked curiously as everyone stared at her "oh come on, like you don't want to know." Paige said sarcastically as her sisters just nodded and Coop cleared his throat to get the sister attention.

Oh right, go on you were saying, Piper gestured coop to continue not so worried because she knew her son was okay.

"Oh right, like I was saying Chris will be more than okay because he himself managed to heal the block in his heart, the other cupids don't know when, don't know how, but it has, Coop clarified happily.

The sisters, Wyatt and Clara smiled happily. Piper smiled brightly and proudly her youngest son's heart was healed and he did it all by himself. The conversation went from Chris's heart to his birthday party even though it was nearly two weeks late.

Meanwhile Chris and Bianca gave each other a goodbye kiss and embraced each other one last time the breaking apart and before Bianca could shimmer away Chris twirled her around and whispered into her ear " I love you Mr's Halliwell" Bianca smiled at this brightly as her cheeks turned bright red. "Ummmm babe, you're blushing, Chris said winking at his fiancé. Bianca looked down putting her hair behind her ear before looking into Chris eyes and said "I love you too Chris" Bianca said before they whispered a sweet bye too each other. Chris let go of her hand and she was about to shimmer away again when Chris shouted "wait" Bianca turned around as Chris took out his cell phone and took a picture of her "now you can go" Chris whispered in her ear and then kissed her cheek and then she shimmered away. Boy she so damn hot Chris told himself looking at the cell phone picture he just took. Chris walked over to his and Bianca spot putting his cell phone in his pocket and smiled he found the one just the way his aunts and mother had told him. Chris just sat their smiling thinking about Bianca his fiancée before he orbed home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Shocking Surprises**

Meanwhile at the manor everyone had helped to put up the decorations and had turned the light off when Wyatt had sensed Chris coming home "quick hide, he's coming." Wyatt gestured to the family and everyone hide.

Chris orbed into the kitchen and walked into the living room. That weird Chris told himself why where the lights in the kitchen switched on and the living room switched off this early; it was only 6:05pm. Chris walked forward when all of a sudden the lights came on and everyone screamed "surprise" Chris smiled at the shocking surprise. "are you just going to stand their little brother or you going to come blow out you're two week late birthday cake, Wyatt said earning a playful punch from Chris everyone laughed at this. Chris blew out the candles "wishing for a family which he wanted to share with Bianca," "so what did you wish for" Paige asked. Something, Chris said. Something, like what, Phoebe asked. Chris thought carefully should he tell them about Bianca but he wanted it to be a surprise so he chose his words correctly, "you're just going to have to wait." Chris said. "Come on little bro, just tell." Wyatt said and Chris being as stubborn as he could be said "NO, you just going to have to wait until tomorrow" Tomorrow, oh come on baby, Piper said with pleading eyes. Oh all right, I wished for a family, my own family, Chris said. Awwww, everyone said in reunion. Oh, little nephew, you need a girl for that huh; Paige said making Chris blush and he said "Aunt Paige" and everyone laughed. Chris said "excuse me.

Uh, uh, uh what about your party young man, Piper said putting her hands on her hips.

I'll be right back I promise, I'll keep my word, Chris said, with that he orbed out to his and Bianca spot. "Bianca", Chris shouted waiting and Bianca shimmered in one minute later. "You never get enough of seeing me, do you, she said teasingly. "NO, came Chris reply, you're unforgettable babe, Chris said and he placed his hands tightly around her waist and crushed her body against his making Bianca moan in pleasure. "You like that, Chris teased her a little more. "Fuck Chris can you stop teasing me and just fuck me already." Bianca said moaning in pleasure.

"You're a feisty one aren't yah," Chris said grinding his hips with hers and kissing her passionately on the lips again making her moan with pleasure.

Meanwhile the sisters sat in the living room waiting for Chris I had almost been five minutes now. Piper had just told her sister that if Chris isn't back in fifteen minutes then she is going to go look for him.

Meanwhile at Golden Gate Park Chris had filled Bianca in on his birthday and how the sisters forgot and are celebrating today and that he wanted the family to met her and inform the family about their engagement.

Chris, are you sure, What if they remember me, and what if they don't like me, Bianca said pacing backwards and forwards.

Bianca babe they are going to love just as much as I do, and if they didn't that doesn't mean anything going to change between us cause I won't allow it, your mine and nothing or nobody can keep us apart, Chris said using his left hand placing it around Bianca waist and his right hand cupping her face and kissed her passionately and then breaking for air. Okay, Bianca whispered I love you, she said "promise me, promise me that you won't leave my side no matter what your family think of me, Bianca said her voice trembling. I promise babe, you're my number one priority and number one shall stay, Chris said kissing her forehead he said "I love you, so much baby." Bianca was going to speak but Chris put a finger on her lips shush "don't say anything else, go get ready and when you're done shimmer outside the house and knock the door rather then shimmering because my mom reacts fast to demons." Chris said and Bianca laughed turning around to shimmer out when Chris pulled her back "wear something that will make me not want to take my eyes of off you, Chris whispered into her ear with that Bianca blushed and shimmered out and Chris waited a while and orbed back to the manor.

Oh, you're back what took you so long, Piper asked worriedly.

Sorry, lost track of time, Chris said not making it obvious yet because he wanted it to be a surprise and he knew his family will be happy for him.

Oh really what where you doing that had yo….Paige couldn't finish because there was a knock on the door.

Expecting anyone, Phoebe asked no one in particular it was 8pm they didn't invite anyone that wasn't a Halliwell except for victor he was immediate family.

Yes I am actually, Chris said and the sisters just stared at him thinking who could Chris be expecting at this time. "Wait here, I'll be right back, Chris said walking off towards the front door as the sisters just shrugged their shoulders at each other.

Chris opened the front door and there stood Bianca with a red tight dress with her legs showing. She was wearing silver long earrings and silver high heal shoes. Chris stared at her from head to two unable to take his eyes of her "Wow babe, you looking amazing, Chris said pulling her forward shutting the door using telekinesis and kissing her passionately which Bianca happily returned with passion and hunger as the heat grew for the both of them and then they broke apart. The family where still waiting wondering what was taking Chris so long. Chris was still holding onto Bianca waist, you ready, Chris asked he seeing she was nervous and needed the support. "As I'll ever be, I have to meet them sooner or later." Bianca said trying not to show him her panic. He then took her by the hand and guided her into the living room as Piper, Phoebe and Paige stared in shock as they came face to face with Bianca the phoenix. As far as they remember is that she was future Chris fiancée from the evil Wyatt future and she died but there never expected that she will exist in this life time but the again there where glad she did Piper especially. They realised now that Chris heart healed because he met Bianca. Bianca was the one for him and she made him happy and that something she'll always be thankful for. She smiled at the both of them but said nothing nor did she move so Chris cleared his throat and this got everyone attention including Wyatt's who was staring at the women next to Chris. This made Clara rage with jealousy when Wyatt was looking head to toe at the new arrival. Wyatt sensed the rage of jealousy coming from his wife Clara and he took her hand in his and looking at her he shook his head "never think that, no one can replace you baby." Wyatt worded out and then turned his head back to the new arrival and Chris. Clara relaxed with Wyatt hand in hers taking Wyatt word and when Chris got everyone attention he spoke "Mom, this is Bianca" Chris said and continued "my fiancée, looking at his mother who smile grew more wide same as her sisters. The sister walked over to Chris and Bianca hugging both of them. Bianca felt a little awkward at first but these people where her future family. Chris now held Bianca with his left hand around her waist. Henry, Victor, Wyatt and Clara just stared shocked eyes wide and mouths wide open, "you're wh what, Wyatt finally found his voice to speak.

My fiancée, Wyatt meet your future sister in law, Chris said and Wyatt smiled laughing "I'm so happy for you little brother, congratulations, he said walking over and hugged his brother and soon to be sister in law together.

Yeah congratulations, said Henry, Coop and Clara.

How long little bro, Wyatt asked. Yeah how long, Phoebe asked as Paige sent Chris a wink.

How long what, Chris asked trying to play the dumb card.

Engaged, for how long, Paige asked.

We got engaged this morning? Chris said

When did you meet? Wyatt asked now Bianca and Chris stared at each other. They had to think about this one carefully without Wyatt learning about the evil future.

Last week while I was at Golden Gate Park, Chris said.

Excuse us, Wyatt said pulling Chris with him into the kitchen while the sisters asked Bianca, "when did you really meet Chris," Phoebe asked Bianca curiously not believing what her nephew just said.

Ummm, through our memories of the other future, we cast a spell before I died so when can remember each other at age 23 in every lifetime, Bianca answered.

Sorry, Piper apologized. What are you apologising for you have nothing to be sorry for, Bianca said to Piper.

But you lost your life, Phoebe said "for good reasons, besides I wasn't going to leave my lover" the sisters smiled "you really love him don't you" Phoebe said.

Yeah, Bianca said blushing. awwww, she blushing Paige said.

Soooo, Piper said getting Bianca and her sisters attention "who long has it been since you first remembered Chris"

"2 years, 9 days, 25mins and 2seconds." Bianca answered

Awwww she even remembers the minutes, hours and seconds, Phoebe said.

Soooo you and Chris had remembered each other for 2 years now, Paige asked confused to why they hadn't known, why her nephew hadn't told them.

Not actually, the spell activates at the age of 23 and since I'm two years older then Chris the spell for me activated 2 years ago, which meant I had to wait until Chris turned 23, Bianca answered.

Wait sooo you're, what 25, Piper asked surprised.

Yes, I'm 25, Bianca answered, "that must suck, waiting for 2 years I mean" Paige said as Bianca and her sisters stared at her.

Like hell, Bianca replied making the sisters laugh.

Does Chris remember that your two years older, Piper asked.

Yeah, he does but he hasn't received all his memories yet only the ones on me and future Wyatt, Bianca answered trying not to spill to much future alternative information.


	14. Chapter 14

Warning may contain make out scenes from here onwards so don't read if you're a teenager aged 16 years and above if your not going to be sensible about this.

**Chapter 13= Memories Lane**

Meanwhile in the kitchen. Last week little brother, are you sure, I mean you just met her, Wyatt asked concerned.

When did you meet Clara before you got engaged, Chris asked crossing his arms over his chest.

That was three months, this is a week, are you really sure, Wyatt asked concerned. Chris didn't say anything he didn't blame Wyatt for worrying. He didn't know so Chris decided he'll tell him the truth but only half of it. Wyatt being evil is the part he'll leave out.

I've known Bianca through my memories, Chris answered hoping Wyatt will understand not asking for more but no such luck.

Memories, Wyatt asked. Yeah memories, memories of me and Bianca. She was my fiancée in another lifetime. She a good person but she a phoenix demon. "A demon" Wyatt was shocked. "Don't worry, Wy she good, I was with her for a while in the other timeline, she was in all my memories." Chris said. "For a while" Wyatt asked what do you mean by for a while, Wyatt asked. She died, she was killed, Chris said. " By who" Wyatt asked. I don't know, Chris lied. Your lieing, I can sense it, Wyatt said. I'm not lying, Chris lied again and Wyatt crossed his arms over his chest Chris didn't answer. Chris, I'm waiting, Wyatt said tapping his foot on the ground impatiently. Okay I don't know how to tell you but I can show you but what ever you see I want you to remember that it's not your fault" Chris said looking at Wyatt straight in the eyes. "Why would I think it's my fault." Wyatt asked Chris curiously. "Wyatt please, just promises me." Chris pleaded and Wyatt nodded. Chris then chanted a spell and focused on Bianca death.

A time for everything, and everything it's place

Show Wyatt my memories through time travel ordering and space.

As soon as Chris chanted the spell it took them through Chris memories that needed to be seen. Wyatt watched the memories before him play in shock no that wasn't him, he couldn't be that cold man but Chris had called him Wyatt and had went back through time to save him.

Chris 4th Dream/memory Chris proposal

Chris was in Golden Gate Park with Bianca and they were sitting on the bench Chris had taken Bianca hand and said "Will you marry me"

You're asking me here, Now, Bianca said smiling.

This is still our spot Bianca no matter what he's done to it, Chris answered "Marry me" he said

On one condition you come back to me safety, Bianca said

Chris stood up with a hurt expression on his face "you have to do this Chris, you have to save him, you're the only one that can change this, you know saving Wyatt saves the future, go back in time and stop this from happening, stop him from turning, she said then kissed his hand and whispered a sweet "I love you" before they held onto each other.

_What does she mean turning Chris and why did she want you to go through time, Wyatt asked Chris who didn't respond but just watched. Chris did something happen to me and why does everything look so dull and horrible. Chris didn't answer so Wyatt just watched as the memory changed._

Chris 1st Dream/memory back to the past

Chris was standing next to a girl a demon had shimmered in and she had shimmered an atheme to herself turning around and stabbed it. Then Chris and the girl walked into the basement.

What wrong, the girl asked

Nothing, It just sometimes I forget who you really are, Chris said to the girl.

Hey come here, you know what I was like before I met you, you changed me Chris you helped me see wrong and right you showed me the light instead of the darkness, I love you Halliwell, the girl said

I love you too, Chris replied and continuing he said what now,

We say goodbye, the girl said and with that Chris and the girl had made love.

_Why are there so many people in the manor Wyatt thought to himself "Chris I think we got exposed." Chris just laughed you think dounut Chris laughed._

_. _

Chris 6th Dream/memory back to the future

No, no, no Bianca don't go don't leave me baby, please don't leave, Chris said tearfully to his lover.

Chris, baby I love you and remember I'll always be with you now and forever, this lifetime and every other, Bianca said in pain.

I know Bi; you're mine babe, now and in any other lifetime and I'm going to make sure of that, Chris said with that he took a spell out his pocket, holding his lovers hand he began to chant.

"Now and forever, we shall be,

Forever lovers, forever one,

My love, my soul,

Hold her heart with me through time, space and all universes.

Let me remember my love; let my love remember me through our memories at twenty three.

Does that mean, does that mean I will remember you two years earlier since the spell is activated at age 23, Bianca asked

Yes baby and I want you to promise that you'll hold on and wait for me because I don't know where I'll be with out you. And I promise you the first thing I will do is when the age 23 comes is kiss you, hold on to you and ask you to be my wife" Chris said and Bianca smiled and said I'll always will, I'll always hold on too you baby, you know with out you there no me, you're my other half baby you make me complete, Bianca said at this Chris kissed her on the forehead. Go, Bianca said with that Chris said a spell a portal opened and Chris walked through the portal as an energy ball came towards him but didn't hit him.

_Wyatt and Chris where back in the kitchen. I, I killed her and you went through time to to save m me from tur turning e evil, th that was y you who came b ack, y you d died, Wyatt chocked out I s saw it "what are you talking about Wy" Chris asked confused by Wyatt last few words. He died didn't he mean Bianca died. Yh yeah Chris y you died y you t tried to ta take me o o off Gid Gideon a and h he stab bed y you. Y you died. Chris was shocked he dies and he hadn't received that memory but right now Wyatt was his first priority. Wy it not your fault, me and Bianca are safe, we cast a spell didn't we so we would remember each other at 23 and we did, so everything worked out the way it should be Chris said._

_May maybe your right, Wyatt said, hey I'm always right, Chris answered oh really, Wyatt said smiling. Come on, Wyatt said. Chris asked Wyatt if he was fine. Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you, Wyatt said proud of his brother the hero._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14=Sleepless/Restless Nights**

Chris and Wyatt walked back into the living room and Paige said "what took you brothers so long."

Oh sweetie, Phoebe said as her empathy told her that Wyatt knew. "You told him about the other timeline, Phoebe asked.

I had too otherwise he would have been suspicious and I don't think Wy will be happy to find out the truth out of somebody else or any other way, Chris said.

You okay, Paige said reassuringly. "Yeah I am, thanks to Chris and Bianca." Wyatt said putting his head down in shame as he faced his soon to be sister in law, "I'm sorry, I killed you." Wyatt said. "Wyatt that wasn't you, it was a different lifetime and besides that all in the past and where in the present." Bianca said reassuringly placing a hand on Wyatt shoulder. Clara just stared a different lifetime, Wyatt killing. "Besides, Bianca said, me and Chris couldn't get married without his best man being there." Bianca finished off. Chris pushed past standing next to his fiancée "Bianca right, that's all in the past, where in the present and don't we have a wedding to prepare for." Chris said making Wyatt smiled nodding "yeah we do, first thing tomorrow morning, for now we should all get some sleep." With that Wyatt and Clara headed up the stairs and into their bedroom. Care to explain, Clara asked Wyatt. "there nothing to explain Clara, like Chris said that was all a different lifetime and Chris fixed it, so everything okay, so there is nothing to discuss, come on go to sleep now it getting late, I'll cheek on Parker feed him, change him and get him ready for bed, Wyatt told Clara and Clara didn't want to fight against Wyatt knowing she won't win so she got into bed and went asleep without questioning only nodding.

Meanwhile downstairs the sisters told Coop and Henry the tale of Chris time travelling, there mistreatment of him, Wyatt turning, Chris dyeing by this point everyone in the room were in tears except Bianca and Chris. Chris then sat down on the couch it was getting late and he could see Bianca was getting tired so he held her in a lying down position as she learned her head against his shoulder embracing in his embrace and she feel asleep and Chris yawned.

Poor thing, Phoebe said she seems warned out wiping away her tears.

So do you look warned out, Paige said to Chris and he said "I guess"

Chris opened the door to his bedroom and placed Bianca in his bed removing her slippers covering her up. When Chris moved to walk away Bianca grabbed his hand "Chris baby, don't leave me, please don't leave me." Bianca said in sweet soft voice. "I won't leave your side for a second beautiful, I'm just going to get myself ready for bed" Chris replied sweetly. "Can you get me ready too, these clothes are uncomfortable to sleep in and I can't get up." Bianca said lazily and tiredly. "Okay, babe." With that he sat on the bed and lifted her up to unzipped the zip at the back of her dress as she moaned and whined saying Chris name softly. "It okay babe I'm right here with you, sleep my love." Chris said and Bianca nodded resting her head on Chris shoulder as Chris took of Bianca's earrings placing them on the night table beside the bed. Chris then pulled the dress over her shoulders and threw it over his head revealing a sexy hot bra "wow, Chris moaned" He admired her body from head to toe, he couldn't resist leaving trails of kissed down Bianca chest all the way down to her navel and the back up again making her giggle turning Chris on. Chris, Bianca moaned out his name at the lost of pleasure. "It okay babe, we continue where we left of tomorrow, he teased seductively besides your so tired, sleep my love" Chris said when Bianca nodded he got up and got ready himself. This turned Bianca on as she watched Chris strip only leaving on his shirt and boxers showing his toned body shape "like what you see." Chris teased her and all Bianca could do is moan and nod. He then got under the covers and pulled Bianca towards him feeling her skin against his as he kissed the top of her forehead. "love you, Bianca said sleepily. I love you too, so, so much, babe, sleep your warned out, sweet dreams sugar." Chris finished of saying. "Sweet dreams honey" replied Bianca falling asleep in Chris arms. Chris watched over her protectively kissing her forehead embracing her tightly and falling asleep too. A short while later Piper walked upstairs to cheek on Chris and Bianca wondering why her younger son hadn't come back downstairs. She knocked his bedroom door but when she didn't receive a response she opened Chris bedroom door to reveal Chris asleep with his arm protectively around Bianca making Piper smile as she closed the door to Chris bedroom. Chris who by this point stared dreaming.

Chris 6th Dream My Children forget them not

Chris was sitting down cradling a sick girl in his arms who was coughing in her sleep, "it okay my brave baby girl, daddy right here, your going to be okay, memory Chris reassured his daughter. When Bianca waked into the room and asked "how she doing, Bianca asked memory Chris who just shrugged his shoulders worriedly rocking his daughter in his arms.

A little boy no older than seven came running into the room and said worriedly "daddy is Hope going to be okay," he asked. "Your sisters going to be just fine Ridge, but it time you went to be son," Chris said hugging his son and moving his hair out of his face kissing his forehead. "I'll take him to bed, will you be okay," Bianca asked and Chris nodded "we'll be fine, go." Chris said whispering to her sweetly before putting his free hand around her waist and kissing her passionately but hungrily on the lips before parting. Ewwww, Chris son said before running off making his parents smile at each other as Bianca got up and left the room after their son to put him to bed.

Late Night Early Morning

Chris woke up breathed heavily sweaty "how, how could I, how could I forget about my children," Chris told himself as guilt arose himself. This was aloud enough for Bianca to hear as she turned rubbing her eyes sitting up in bed. "Chris baby, you okay, Bianca said rubbing his shoulder lovingly and giving him a soft kisses all over his sweaty face and then put her arms around his waist embracing him." This made Chris moan in pleasure "don't stop, Chris said moaning." "I won't stop sweetheart but tell me what wrong first baby." Bianca said as she cupped Chris sweaty face as she watched Chris expression change. "How could I forget them?" Chris said turning around looking into his lovers eyes. "Forget who baby." Bianca asked who didn't catch onto what Chris was talking about.

Ridge and Hope, Chris answered looking down so his Bianca couldn't see the hurt in eyes.

Honey, sweetie look at me, Bianca said and when Chris didn't look at her she placed a hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he was looking into her eyes.

Baby, we where meant to forget in order for us to conceive them in this time, Bianca answered and to cheer Chris up she teased him. She moved the bed covers out of the way she then straddled his lap and sat on top of him her own legs also straddled either side of Chris waist, Chris who just stared into her beautiful eyes while she did it. "Besides, Bianca stared of licking her lips, don't you have anything to do before we conceive Ridge." Bianca said while placing one finger on Chris lips tracing it down to his chest as she played with the hem of his shirt starring into his eyes and biting her lower lip. "Oh babe, Chris said seductively as he gave Bianca a hard kiss on the lips and kissing her on as much flesh as possible, her neck, ear and chest as Bianca moaned as she arched her head back allowing Chris access to wherever he pleased as she held tightly on to the bed sheets. "Baby, relax," Chris said reassuringly as he looked at her with loving eyes as she lessened her grip on the sheets. "That better, Chris said as he saw and felt Bianca relax, he then continued with what he was doing. Bianca moaned at the pleasure and soon enough she had enough of the teasing "fucking heal Chris, quit teasing me baby" she said as she twisted them around so she was on top and Chris was on the bottom. She then lifted Chris shirt up and over his shoulders throwing it over her head without warning. She then used her hands and trailed them up and down Chris upped body and back as Chris ached his back and moaned. This turned Bianca on more as she put her hands in Chris boxers and grabbed on to his member at this Chris moaned louder as he arched his head back and rested it against the head board. Bianca then slowly moved Chris boxers down his waist trailing Chris down his body along the way until the boxers were completely removed and thrown to the floor. Bianca moved back up and unexpectedly Chris twirled them over so he was now on top "no more playing around," Chris said licking his lips which made Bianca spin shiver biting her lower lips in excitement. Chris then waved his hands and with that wave they where twinkling orbs around the room and Chris then muttered a spell so nobody outside the room will hear and moans or screams of pleasure and pain. Chris then put a hand around Bianca upper back and unclasped her bra throwing it to the ground he lightly squashed on of her breasts.

Mmmm Chris, stop playing, Bianca moaned.

Baby relax enjoy it, Chris reassured her and all Bianca could do is nod. Chris then removed Bianca last piece of clothing and threw it to the ground. He then straddled Bianca legs and positioned himself right "you ready babe, Chris said and when Bianca nodded "quick fast Chris, inside me before I explode, Bianca said" Chris laughed "not Funny Chris came Bianca reply. Chris then orbed the lube to himself lubing his finger he inserted a finger into her as Bianca arched her head back in pain. "It okay babe, try to relax, that it baby just relax" Chris said kissing Bianca on the lips. When Bianca relaxed Chris inserted two more fingers and when he knew she relaxed he pulled his fingers out an inserted something bigger as Bianca let out a big scream which was stopped by Chris giving Bianca a hard kiss on the lips. When Bianca relaxed Chris started to push in and out of her picking up the pace as both their bodies sweated until Chris seed filled Bianca. He continued to push in and out until he finally fell on top of Bianca their bodies sweating and when they relaxed Chris pushed out of Bianca as he kissed her forehead and pulled Bianca towards himself as he felt her skin against his as they felt each other heart beating.

"That felt good" Bianca said earning a kiss from Bianca, wow came Chris reply as they Bianca fell asleep in his arms Chris pulled the blanket over her and himself and then fell in a deep sleep himself unaware to the both of them that they was a knew life force growing inside Bianca.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 = The Wedding **

Morning

Bianca and Chris where still sleeping as the rest of the family where awake getting the preparation ready for Chris and Bianca wedding. The wedding will take place that same evening.

Meanwhile upstairs Chris woke up as the sun shone threw his bedroom window as he remembered what happened late last night, him and Bianca had did it they made love and god damn it felt good damn good. He looked at Bianca as he cupped her face with his free hand kissing her on her forehead. This woke her up as she fluttered her eyes open making Chris smile, Hey, Bianca said giving Chris a peck on the lips. Morning sleeping beauty, Chris replied smiling, morning, Bianca said as Chris climbed on top of her to give her a proper good morning kiss. "Come, we have a shower waiting for us my lovely." Chris said to Bianca romantically as he got out the bed taking out his towel and then grabbing Bianca hand dragging her behind him. He turned on the shower and they cleaned each other up from last night mess. Chris then turned of the shower as he dried up his girl and then himself. He then got out the shower and opened the bathroom door as he carried Bianca to the bedroom bridal style and placed her on the bed. He then picked up her clothes and gave them to her so she could get dressed and then got dressed himself. Chris then murmured a spell to clear last nights mess. They walked out the room and headed towards the stairs when a cry came from the nursery next to Wyatt room. Chris opened knocked the door and entered when they was no reply as Bianca followed behind him. She saw the baby boy and asked "who that." Bianca asked. Chris laughed "this is my nephew Parker Christopher-Victor Halliwell." Bianca smiled "Wyatt has a son, she said smiling down and at Parker, can I, Bianca said gesturing to pick up Parker. "Sure I don't see why not." Chris said as he picked up Parker and placed Parker in Bianca arms. "Wow, he so cute, he defiantly is his father son, they look so alike." Bianca said cooing over him. Chris laughed "come on, let take him downstairs." Chris suggested as he moved over to the door opening it and gesturing to Bianca to go first. "Ladies and babies first," Chris said smiling "why thank you," Bianca replied earning Chris a peak on the lips. "Wow, Chris said, I need to do that more often if I can get more of that." Chris said as Bianca smiled shyly. Chris said as he closed the door behind him as he, his lover and his nephew made their way downstairs. When they got downstairs they stopped in their tracks as they gasped grabbing everyone attention who turned their heads towards them. "What do you think little bro," Wyatt said. "I love it; it beautiful, Chris said and after a minute he said is this for the wedding." Chris said scratching his head. "Well duh, do you know anyone else getting married, Phoebe said as Paige winked at him making Chris blush looking towards the ground. "Awwww, the sisters said in reunion making Chris blush even more. The family just stared at him when the silent was interrupted by Wyatt voice, "Okay that it, you come with me, you can't see my brother till after the wedding." Wyatt said dragging Bianca with him sticking his tongue out at his brother along the way as he asked his Clara to take care of Parker until the wedding. He asked Clara to feed him, look after him and all, Clara felt like she was being pushed around but smiled and nodding. She understudied that it was Chris wedding and this meant a lot to Wyatt in their family. So today everyone attention was mainly on Chris and Bianca. Chris who just moaned and stamped his feat on the ground and sat down grumpily on the nearby Chair hand on his chin moaning stubbornly his Bianca was taken away until after the wedding and the family who just had to laugh at this even his mother.

"What so funny, Chris said, stubbornly." "Oh Chris baby you'll be able to see her in another couple of hours and until then you are going to stay with your Uncle Henry, Uncle Coop and Dad with that Chris orbed out before letting out a groaning moan. Chris was at his Uncle Henry house with all the male members of his family getting ready for the wedding while Bianca was with the female Halliwell as Bianca and Paige went to choose Bianca herself a wedding gown. Piper and Phoebe stayed behind finishing off other preparations a short while late grams and Patty where summoned. Paige and Bianca orbed in with Bianca wedding gown. The sisters waited as Bianca went to try her wedding gown. She came back and there she stood wearing a white wedding dress which had no selves. "How do I look, Bianca asked" "you look absolutely stunning" Piper said as she guided her soon to be daughter in law into the room. Bianca smiled at her future mother in law shyly "do you think your son will like it." Bianca asked. "I think he'll love it that my baby won't be able to keep his eyes of you." Piper said making her daughter in law blush.

Meanwhile back at Henry house Chris was ready in his suit, he whore a blue t shirt, a white suit coat and black trousers. Leo then orbed to the manor to cheek on the girls and saw that Patty and Penny had already arrived. He orbed back to his brother in law Henry house and told them to hurry up as they be finished up soon as Patty and Penny had already arrived. While Leo was telling them this there was a knock on the door Wyatt opened the door to see Victor Bennet standing there.

Hey Grandpa, come on in, Wyatt said welcoming.

Hey Wyatt, Hey guys, Victor said pausing and then say so where's my soon to be married youngest grandson, Victor asked.

He's getting ready, Wyatt replied but the rest of better get going because mom and the aunts will be needing us soon.

Hey, Little brother, where all going back to the manor, will you be alright, Wyatt said. Yeah, I'll be fine, Chris replied. "Not that I want to ruin the happy moment over my brother getting married even though it's exciting but I really think we should get going, little bro said he'll be alright, Wyatt said interrupting with that everyone nodded as Coop hearted out. Leo orbed Henry and Wyatt orbed with his grandpa and then orbed himself upstairs and knocked on his mother bedroom door.

Come in, Piper said.

Hey sweetie, is everybody here now, Piper asked

Yeah, Grandpa, Uncle Coop and Uncle Henry and Dad are all here.

Where Chris, Piper asked why her youngest baby wasn't here yet and everybody else was.

Relax mom, Wyatt said, "I'm sure he'll be here soon, he getting ready Wyatt reassured her and she nodded." Then Wyatt walked out to allow his mother to get ready and then his mother walked downstairs because she wanted to see her son one time before the wedding. But before she wanted to go downstairs she will cheek on her soon to be daughter in law one last time.

Bianca was sitting in her room waiting with Phoebe and Paige who where the first one ready when they heard the room door knock and open. "Hey, you all ready, as the sisters and Bianca nodded, "alright, I'm going to head downstairs and wait for Chris all of you be down for half six, Piper said as her sisters and Bianca nodded looking at her clock. It was now 5:53 and that gives Chris enough time to get here. Piper then closed the bedroom door smiling as she headed downstairs and into the living room as she saw everyone there but Chris.

Where is your brother, Piper asked Wyatt putting her hands on her hips and then looking at her clock 6:17pm and her sisters and Bianca will be down soon.

Mom, Wyatt moaned groaning "I'm sure he'll be here soon, Wyatt said getting annoyed as the rest of the family dared not to speak. Clara was there now too she had Parker dressed and she was tired to pieces nobody even helped her with Parker today she did it all alone. Piper was going to speak when orbs materialised the room and there stood Piper and Leo twenty three years old son. As Piper looked at Chris head to toe. "You look so handsome baby, she said smiling as Chris looked down smiling shyly as Piper lifted his head "oh my god, my little baby getting married, Piper said making her youngest blush. "awwww Wyatt said, "my little brother blushing, Wyatt said walking over to Chris nudging him in the arm "come on little bro, your getting married, my baby brother getting married, Wyatt said winking at his brother earning a playful smack in the arm by Chris. "Oww, Wyatt said complaining. "Wyatt sweetie, please don't make you're brother nervous, Piper said Smiling laughingly which made Wyatt smile brightly as Piper pushed Chris down the idle as she looked at her watch it was 6:27 and grams was waiting to do the ceremony. Her sisters will be down in three minutes as they waited and waited until the time came. Chris looked at Bianca from head to toe she looked gorgeous, beautiful Chris couldn't seem to find the write word to describe her as that how amazing she looked. He observed her as she walked down the idle as she stared back at him both smiling at each other unnoticed by them that there family members where starring at them.

You look absolutely stunning; Chris said smiling at her as she smiled back looking at her mother in law and back.

You don't look so bad your self handsome, Bianca replied in a low voice.

Okay, you two ready, grams asked "as ready as I'll ever be, Bianca and Chris said in reunion. "See grams said already one already" grams said sarcastically. Chris rolled his eyes at this as grams saw this but chose to ignore it as they had to get on with the wedding.

Anyways grams said clearing her throat, When Chris interrupted "wait, wait, wait, wait, Chris said as everyone froze in track as Bianca heart froze, Why you all starring at me and what are doing over there your supposed to be my best man, bro keep up" Chris said. Oh right, may bad, Wyatt said moving forward forgetfully as the family burst out laughing and then Chris gestured for his grams to start. "Were here by today to join together both Bianca Slaney Perry and Christopher Victor Halliwell as one, they will be in companionship and agree to stand by one another forever, Grams said and then Bianca and Chris said their vows and then Wyatt gave then each a ring which they placed a ring on each others fingers then kissing each other with passion everyone clapped.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16= Honeymoon Surprises**

When they finished kissing and turned to the family but before either one of them could move Wyatt had taken out a white envelope from his pocket "this your wedding present from me, Wyatt said as he handed the envelope to Chris as he opened it and saw two honeymoon tickets for the both of them. "Wy, I don't know what to say," Chris said thankfully. "just take it, Wyatt said, Thanks Big Bro that means a lot, Chris said as he hugged his brother as he also hugged his sister in law making Clara a little jealous as her fist tightened. As they pulled back Phoebe asked "what is it, what did he give you" as everyone stared at Phoebe "like you don't want to know" Phoebe said as everyone nodded. "Yeah son, what did give your brother," Leo asked. "Honeymoon tickets, starting tonight, till Monday Morning, Wyatt said. Awwww, Paige said, go on I think you to better get going you don't want to miss your flight, Wyatt said winking at the both of them. Chris and Bianca hugged all the family and then Chris orbed them out and orbed nearby the honeymoon place where they'll be staying.

Bianca and Chris signed in and entered their room it was beautiful not to big but still beautiful it had a king-sized bed which is all they needed. Chris then picked up Bianca bridal style without warning and carried her over to the bed. Bianca was still wearing her wedding dress and since her wedding dress had no sleeves her neck and arms where showing so Chris took advantage of this. He bent over and kissed as much bare flesh as possible. Then without warning he turned her over and unzipped her wedding dress as his wife moaned in pleasure which turned Chris on.

"You like that baby, do you like it when I strip yah down huh; Chris said seductively licking his lips which made Bianca moan louder as she nodded. Chris then murmured a spell to stop noises from going out the room. Chris then lowered Bianca wedding dress down her waist leaving trails of kisses down her chest to her navel. He spent extra time at her navel as he made his way lower and lower until her wedding dress was completely off and Chris had thrown it to the ground. He then turned Bianca back around so she was lying on her back so he was able to see her face. Chris just stared at her as he got lost in her beautiful eyes. He was snapped out when he felt his suit jacket being removed by Bianca herself. He felt her hands open the buttons on his shirt slowly teasing him as he moaned. As soon and Bianca undid all the buttons she moved his shirt of his shoulders and threw it on the floor. She then twisted them around so she was on top as she removed his trousers and boxers in one and let them drop to the floor moving back up she captured his lips in a deep but passionate kiss as he moaned into her mouth. Chris twirled them over unexpectedly, so he was now on top "no more playing around," Chris said licking his lips which made Bianca spin shiver biting her lower lips in excitement. Chris then put a hand around Bianca upper back and unclasped her bra throwing it to the ground he lightly squashed on of her breasts.

Mmmm Chris, stop playing, Bianca moaned.

Baby relax enjoy it, Chris reassured her and all Bianca could do is nod. Chris then removed Bianca last piece of clothing and threw it to the ground. He then straddled Bianca legs and positioned himself right "you ready babe, Chris said and when Bianca nodded "quick fast Chris, inside me, before I explode, Bianca said" Chris laughed "not Funny Chris, came Bianca reply breathing heavily. Chris then orbed the lube to himself lubing his finger he inserted a finger into her as Bianca arched her head back in pleasure no pain. "It okay babe relax," Chris said kissing Bianca on the lips. When Bianca relaxed Chris inserted two more fingers and when he knew she relaxed he pulled his fingers out an inserted something bigger as Bianca held back a scream. When Bianca relaxed Chris started to push in and out of her picking up the pace as both their bodies sweated until Chris seed filled Bianca for the second time. He continued to push in and out in and out as he picked up the pace to Bianca moans as she cried out in pleasure "fas faster, chrissy baby faster, oh god, hard, harder, harder, faster. Until he finally fell on top of Bianca their bodies sweating and when they relaxed Chris pushed out of Bianca as he kissed her forehead and pulled Bianca towards himself as he felt her skin against his as they felt each other heart beating. "Sleep my wife, my love, my soul, my life, my everything." Chris said softly into Bianca ear. "I love you husband" Bianca said. "Love you too, my wife." Chris replied smiling kissing her forehead. Night, Bianca said sleepily as she fell asleep as Chris fell asleep too unaware to the both of them that now not only where there on life force inside Bianca but two life forces.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17= I'm What**

Morning

Bianca woke up and went to the toilet and started pucking her guts out in the toilet. Meanwhile Chris woke up to expect Bianca next to him but she weren't there worried Chris got out the bed and headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom he found Bianca leaning over the toilet pucking her guts out.

Babe, you okay, Chris said rubbing her back kissing her sweetie forehead.

Yeah, I guess, I just feel a little light headed, I guess I just need to go see a doctor later on today, Bianca said

Oh no, not later on right now, Chris said worried for wife safety.

Chris, Bianca started but Chris but a finger on her lips "we are going Mrs Halliwell if you like it or not, Chris said and this time Bianca did not refuse. Chris picked her up Bridal style and leads her over to the bed. "wait here, I'm going to orb over to your apartment and get you some clean clothes okay baby, Chris said and Bianca could only nod lost in Chris beautiful eyes. Chris then orbs out but comes back with several clothing in a bag. He then got her dressed himself and orbed them nearby an alleyway close to the doctors in San Francisco of course. He walked Bianca inside the doctors and Chris talked to the receptionist and said it was an emergency and that they need instant assistant care. The receptionist got Bianca and Chris to sit in the waiting room as Chris put a protective arm around Bianca as she leaned her head on his shoulder until the doctor saw Bianca and told her to wait in the waiting room again until they figure out the problem. When then called Chris and Bianca back in they go them to take a seat.

"Take a seat please Mr and Mrs Halliwell." The doctor said

"Can I know the symptoms please, to this sickness?" The doctor asked Bianca.

Morning sickness, wanting to eat and go to the toilet all the time and feeling light headed, Bianca answered.

Give me a second, please, as I run up the scores, the doctor said.

Sure, Bianca said as she shrugged her shoulders at Chris as Chris put his protective arm around Chris "you're going to be okay; I for one am not going to let anything happen to you." Chris reassured her and Bianca smiled at this as she whispered "I know"

The doctor came back and took a seat and then broke the news, except this time he came with a blue confidential file. As he made himself comfortable he said "congratulations, Mrs Halliwell you're pregnant, the doctor said.

What, Bianca said and Chris smiled as he stood up and shacked the doctor's hand and now Bianca was standing next to him as well.

Yes, your pregnant, if you can wait in the waiting room I can give you an ultra sound if you want, the doctor said to Bianca and Bianca nodded happily.

Chris and Bianca smiled at each other and sat in the waiting room until they where called in for an ultra sound. The doctor called the nurse who did the ultra sound when she spoke "there it is, as Chris and Bianca smiled, would you like to know the sex of you babies." The nurse said.

Babies, Chris said "as in more than one." He finished of by saying.

Yep, there's defiantly two in there, so would you like to know, the nurse said as Chris and Bianca nodded. There both already knew the sex of their babies but it was fun asking because this will be good memory for the both of them as they didn't find out like this in the other timeline. They had found out in the other timeline when Bianca went into labour.

"You are having a boy and a girl." The nurse said smiling before adding congratulations.

Thanks, Came in reunion from Chris and Bianca.

They walked out the room happily and walked into the alleyway and orbed back to their honeymoon place, "do you want to stay here, Chris asked her and she shock her head, "no, let go break the news, Bianca said smiling and kissing him on the lips. "But then again I can admire your stomach alone for one more night, what'd you say, "Chris said "alright in that case I can make an exception." Bianca replied with that Chris picked her up Bridal style and carried her over to the bed putting her down he took of her slippers and took of his own shoes a got underneath the covers with his wife.

I love you my babies, Chris said kissing Bianca stomach, love you too beautiful, Chris said kissing Bianca lovingly. He then ordered Bianca a healthy meal and made sure she got good rest and sleep. Chris then got Bianca dressed into warm closed to protect herself and the babies growing inside of her from getting cold. He then tucked her in bed and Chris got ready in his t shirt and boxers and got into bed pulling his wife into his arms and he rubbed her stomach as she fell into a deep sleep as so did Chris.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18= Family Meeting2

Morning

The sun shone shinning in Chris eyes causing Chris eyes to flutter up. He then got up as he moved his arms from underneath his wife and went to get freshened up and got dressed in a grey and red tracksuit. He then walked into back into the bedroom and woke Bianca up.

"Sweet heart, get up baby", Chris said moving Bianca hair out her face lovingly. Bianca then opened her eyes as he slowing sat up with Chris help as she placed one hand on her stomach smiling looking at Chris who just smiled back as he placed his hand above Bianca hand on her stomach.

Come on, my lovely, Chris said "we better get ready and get back to the manor" Chris said as he helped her up. Chris then waited in the bedroom while Bianca went and got freshened up and dressed. He then looked at her she was looking beautiful with her hands placed on her stomach with a beautiful smile.

You look stunning, Chris said as Bianca just smiled and said. "Hey honey come on we better get going everybody will be waiting for us."

Yeah, let go break the news, mom be delighted to know that she's going to have another grandchild." Chris replied. Yeah, Bianca said let go she said pulling Chris behind her, "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when we tell them, how would they react to you being a dad" Bianca asked. "Very funny, and hard to imagine," Chris said. "Don't worry you'll do a good job," Bianca said placing both hands around his waist. Chris who smiled down at her placing a quick peck on her lips. "Let go" Chris said as he picked up Bianca clothes and they both walked downstairs and signed out before walking into the alleyway orbing home.

Piper was the first one to jump out her seat and the sounds of orbs. "Hey baby, your home, Piper said as she pulled her son into a hug before hugging her daughter in law. Chris who just laughed at this and then Chris and Bianca moved over to hug the rest of the family.

Had fun, Wyatt asked winking at brother Chris and Bianca. "Oh yeah, tons off," Chris replied and all that came from Wyatt was a bright smile and all that came from his mother was "ewww"

The family then sat down in the kitchen and talked about there honeymoon. "No was all that came from Chris, aunt phoebe's you are not getting any beans." Chris yelled sarcastically. This just made the family including Bianca laugh. When the family quieted down there was an awkward silence not knowing what to talk about. When Chris decided that now would be the best time to break the news, "Mom, Chris started of saying." Yeah baby, came his mothers reply." "Me and Bianca have some news do you and the aunt's mind gathering everyone for a family meeting." Chris said in a serious voice. "Sure, no problem, the sisters said in reunion. When the sisters walked out the kitchen he then looked at Bianca and said "lets go tell them shall we, my love" Chris said to Bianca once there sisters were out of sight as Bianca offered Chris her hand as Chris took it in his own and twirled her around. The both of them walked into the living room and saw that everyone one there, Wyatt, Clara with Parker bouncing on her lap, Chris parents, Aunts and Uncles.

So what this about peanut, meeting as soon as you got back from honeymoon is everything okay?" Piper asked concerned that something may have happened between the two just hoping she was wrong.

Yeah everything okay, actually everything is more than okay, Chris said smiling and so was Bianca and the family looked at them as though they had gone mad.

Wow, someone jolly, Paige said sarcastically as everyone nodded to this agreeing with the sarcastic sister.

Yeah, little bro did the honeymoon do something to yah that your so over enjoyed, Wyatt said winking at his brother and sister in law who just giggled slightly.

Come on little bro, spill already, I'm getting restless and impatient; Wyatt said impatiently and restlessly tapping his foot on the ground.

Oh, all right, Chris said as he then faced his mother and said "mom, your going to be a uncle, he said happily as the family just stared at Chris as they smiled brightly. They all jumped out there seats hugging Chris and Bianca.

"Congratulations, little bro, Wyatt said happily. "I'm going to be an uncle, Wyatt said happily as the family just stared at him "I have nephew….Wyatt said stopping. "Girl or boy." Wyatt asked curiously.

One girl, One boy, Chris said happily.

Two, a nephew and a niece to spoil, Wyatt said hugging his brother and Chris happily returned the hug and then they moved back.

Wyatt said and then the family went back to what they were doing happily as Chris and Bianca walked into the kitchen as Chris cooked a meal to eat and then ate himself.

Piper then walked into the kitchen "so, she said two children huh, She said to her son proudly.

Yeah, Chris replied smiling as he felt his mother's arms going around him.

So have you and Bianca picked out any names, Piper asked her son.

Chris who laughed "always rushing to the point aren't you mom, Chris said.

Oh come on baby, Piper said showing him pleading eyes. "Don't do that." Chris said. "Do what" Piper asked playing dumb knowing actually what her son was talking about.

Give me those pleading eyes, you I can't resist, Chris said. Piper who just smiled at this as she tightened her grip on her son. "Oh come on, Piper asked getting impatient.

Oh all right, Chris said. "Were going to name the boy Ridge-Matthew Leorando Halliwell and the girl name will be named Hope Piper-Melinda Halliwell. Your naming them after me and your father, Piper asked smiling as she kissed her son forehead as she pulled her son into her arms as Chris held onto his mother tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 =****9 Months Later**

The Halliwell family where at the hospital. Chris was in the room at Bianca side as she gave birth to Ridge and Hope. Then the sisters also went into the room after the babies where born as Piper held her niece and looked at her nephew smiling. "There so beautiful," Phoebe and Paige and Chris Uncle cooed over their niece. Leo held his nephew "he looks like you." Leo said looking at his grandson and then at his son. "You think so," Chris asked and Leo nodded.

So what you naming them, Leo asked smiling he asked because he didn't know what they where named neither did anyone else but Piper, Bianca and Chris. But Piper decided that it be best if Chris would do it as it's a memory her son will want to remember.

"Were going to name the boy Ridge-Matthew Leorando Halliwell and the girl name is Hope Piper-Melinda Halliwell, Chris said. Piper and Leo smiled, Piper smiled even though she already knew.

Your naming them after me and your mother, Leo said smiling.

Yeah, Chris said looking at his son and then on his right at his daughter.

Then afterwards Leo held his grand daughter and Piper held her grandson.

When the doctor allowed Bianca to go home. The first thing they did was settled Hope and Ridge down for a nap. The family cooed over the new babies as Clara stood back holding Parker, she felt hurt over these past days nobody talks to her. Everyone dumps Parker on her even though she Parker mother Wyatt was Parker father he should be offering her support never mind the rest of the family. Then again that how her brother in law felt when the attention was on all her and Wyatt, she understood she really did and she was really happy that Chris moved on with his life something she would have been able to do. Wyatt looked at the babies in Chris and Bianca arms before looking at his brother "boy was he strong, emotionally and physically, emotionally because he had moved on from loving Wyatt to just loving him as a brother again which he was thankful that his brother was free of the cupid arrow. Then physically because he went back in time to save him from turning evil. He believed Chris deserved credit so he connected to Chris and started to talk telepathically.

_Hero, you're my hero, my hero Little brother, your so strong, you have no idea how proud I am of you" Wyatt told him._

_Chris heard that "why that" Chris asked Wyatt telepathically but looked at his son so it wasn't made obvious. _

"_Don't think I don't know Chris, I know everything, how you went in time saved me died in the processes and then the cupid arrow in your heart, Wyatt said as he felt Chris froze up._

"_don't think I don't know little bro, like I said I know everything, anyways you escaped out that too after making a sacrifice which I never knew about till after Parker was born why Chris how where you able to stand there be my best man and hand me over to someone else without getting hurt. Your so strong and for that I'll always call you my hero and always be proud to call you my brother, Wyatt said to Chris emotionally and telepathically. _

_No problem and I totally agree you may be the twice blessed but your not really all it and what did I see in you, your ugly, I was blind must have been blind, had to be blind, by the way bro is my sister in blind by any chance, Chris said looking down at his son and daughter smiling while telepathically communicating with Wyatt._

_Oh shut it, Wyatt replied telepathically as Wyatt heard a telepathic laugh in his head making him smile and leaving Chris head._

**7 Years Later**

Piper and Leo, he others sister moved out the manor already and now it was time for them to so Chris and Bianca and Wyatt and Clara could have there own family there.

Wyatt, Chris, Clara and Bianca walked threw the door but brother having and arm around their wives waists as there children ran into the house.

Parker, Ridge, Hope can you three stop running in the house, Chris said to the three of them.

Sorry daddy, yeah sorry Uncle Chris, Parker Ridge and Hope said. (_Parker the Chris nephew by the way if you still haven't figured it out LOL)_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
